Christine's Escape
by RavenousNight
Summary: Christine wants to escape the horrors of the life she lives, but when her cruel mistress Isabel sends a masked man to track her down, running away might not be enough. E/C
1. The Escape

Christine's Escape

It was a peaceful night. Everyone at the chateau was fast asleep, even the guards. It had been a hot summer, and this cool night was irresistible to even the toughest men. A breeze echoed through the halls, moaning and whistling, as if assisting an escape. Quiet feet tiptoed across the stone floor, hoping to not be caught.

Christine glanced behind her for what felt like the hundredth time. She was beyond paranoid, and her heart had been thundering in her chest for the past hour. She had to bite her tongue to keep from yelping whenever she thought she heard something. There could have been more time to plan if she had waited, because this hadn't been the night Christine had been planning on escaping. All the guards would be asleep though in this cool weather and she would take any chance she had at freedom. Grabbing her makeshift bundle of clothes and food, she had set off into the many corridors of the chateau. She knew her way around the large estate, and thought the front door would be the easiest way to leave. She grasped at one of the large handles and pulled. Much to her despair she found the door locked. As she shook the handle one last time, the door made an awful creak. Terrified, Christine whipped around to see if anyone had heard. She could feel dread knotting itself in her gut, as she slowly backed away. If someone had heard her and she was found, the punishment would be severe. She whimpered at the thought of Isabel when she found out Christine had tried to escape. Her thoughts were interrupted when she faltered. Her mouth went dry when the suit of armor behind her went crashing to the floor. _What have I done? _Christine thought as the silver suit spun and clinked on the floor. In moments she heard multiple doors creak open and loud footsteps took to the stairs. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in the back of her head, and she did the only thing she could think of. Run.

She ran faster than she ever had in her life. Her eyes no longer glanced behind in fear, but planned the route ahead. She took another quick turn and ran into someone, knocking them both to the floor. "Sorry." Christine hissed as she tried to get up and continue running.

"Wait!" She sighed in relief as Madame Giry rose from the floor and embraced her. "Child, you must be more careful." She whispered in her thick accent, pulling Christine along with her. "Come with me, I will help you." She sobbed with happiness as the woman led her down a winding hallway.

"Thank you." She said as they reached the kitchen. Madame Giry pulled her into a back room, and pulled open a small window. Christine looked out and saw that the forest was only half a mile away. She turned around and gave Madame Giry a fierce hug. "Thank you, I'll miss you so much." She whispered through tears. "Please tell Meg I'm sorry, but I had to leave."

"She will understand. We both understand. Now go Christine, and make haste." Christine smiled softly before pulling herself through the small window. She pulled her cloak more tightly around her, and took off towards the woods.

"She did _what_?" Isabel hissed through clenched teeth. The guard before her by the name of Andre stammered to try to ease her fury, but only agitated her more.

"S-She escaped, m-my lady." That girl was proving to be more of a problem than Isabel would have thought possible. She would not get far though, she would be found if it was the last thing she did. "We will send out a search party and track her down, my lady." Andre rushed to make up for his mistake. He shook with fear when his cruel mistress began to laugh.

"You think simpletons like yourselves will be able to find her?" She paused to laugh again. The cold metallic sound that left her mouth was not human, and it brought fear into anyone who heard it. "Oh no, I will hunt her down myself if I have to, but I know the perfect person to find her." She dismissed the relieved guard, who she would punish later for his insolence. "My dear Christine, you will never be free." Isabel said as she mounted her horse. Madame Giry and Meg watched their mistress take off down the road and whispered prayers for Christine. She would need all the help she could get.

Christine tore through the woods blindly as she ran from the chateau. Her dress was now torn in several places and soaked in sweat. How long had she been running? It felt like hours, but that couldn't be true. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins was gone, and she wanted nothing more than to stop running and sleep. There would be no respite though. If she were to stop they would surely find her, and that would mean facing Isabel. Something Christine would avoid at all costs. She groaned when distant thunder crashed overhead. Her pace quickened, though her lungs ached in protest. She hoped to find shelter before the storm became to great. Ten minutes later she was drenched and without relief from the endless rain.

Erik threw open the door with a snarl, furious he was being disturbed. He immediately went still when faced with the woman before him. She had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled with intense beauty. A normal man would have fallen to his knees drooling, but Erik was not a normal man. He simply sneered at the witch on his doorstep. "Isabel." She stared at him with cold eyes, expecting him to invite her in. He would do no such thing. "What do you want."

"My Erik, you haven't changed a bit." He growled softly. "I have a job for you. May I come in?" She ended the line sweetly and waited for him to melt in her presence. Isabel knew her beauty was great, and men were weak toys meant to be trifled with. Instead of doing what she expected, Erik went onto the porch with her and looked down at her with disgust.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't treat you like a trespasser." His fury grew, and Isabel immediately got to the point. She sighed and pulled out a large bundle of cash.

" I need you to hunt down a _servant _of mine." As she talked, she slowly flipped through the money. He kept his vacant expression, but his eyes showed his confusion.

"Why would you want to hunt down a servant? Surely this is a waste of my time and your money." He would not normally question someone's reason for hiring him, but he did not feel like tracking down some whelp.

"Lets just say, she's important." Erik shot her another unsure glance when he heard that the servant was a woman. What had Isabel done to make her try and run? "I need her to claim something that is rightfully mine. The little snake thinks she has evaded me, well let us see how well she does with you on her tail."

"Now wait just a minute. I never agreed to anything! What makes you think I would ever work for you again! Not after last time..." He trailed off, his hands shaking with surfacing anger. "Get out." He whispered. Isabel did not move. "Get out!" He screamed, pushing her roughly to the side.

"No." She said calmly. Erik turned on her, wrapping his large hands around her neck. She did not even flinch when her life became threatened. "You will help me." She said calmly, staring him down. "I will pay you a great sum, and you need the money." He did need the money, though he would never admit it. How wonderful it would be for him to turn her down, but he could not lose his home. It was the last thing he had to remember her. He would not lose that.

Erik sighed in defeat. "Who is she?" Isabel smiled and began. He could not help but notice the woman's hate for this young girl and he pitied the wrath she would face when he found her, and he would find her.

Christine slipped and fell on the wet earth, letting the rain mix with her tears. She tried rise, but could not even sit up. Exhaustion numbed her bones and she could not feel her limbs beneath the wet fabric that clung to her skin. She heard footsteps, but no longer cared whether she was brought back to Isabel. All she wanted was rest. A kind face looked down at her, blurred from her perspective. He wiped her hair from her eyes and smiled softly. "What is your name mademoiselle?" Through purple lips she uttered a reply.

"Christine." She felt arms lift her from the soaked grass and embraced the warmth of him as sleep took her.

**This is my first fan/fic, so please read and review!**


	2. Decisions

** Decisions **

A crash sounded from the dining room as a vase hit the wall. Erik paced the floor in fury, knocking over anything within reach. "Why did you take her filthy money." He growled at himself as he tore down the curtains. "You are pitiful. Agreeing to hunt down a servant girl and bring her back to the hell which she tried to escape! Payed by someone you should have destroyed long ago! What vile, revolting monster would agree to this? Oh that's right! ME!" He overturned the table with a snarl and fled the room. Horrified servants tried desperately to tidy the remains of the room. Their master had a temper that left everyone gloomy and irritable, but they had never seen him this way before. Never had he screamed at himself like a madman and paced the room like a wild animal. Soon the thick silence of the manor was replaced by their master's piano. He was an enthusiastic player to say the least. Bold fingers owned the keys with their entrancing movements. He could play to make you weep or smile, but the music he played now was cruel and fiery. Anguish was emanated with every note, and they all cringed as they heard his masterpiece grow to an unimaginable volume. The servants retreated as soon as the wreckage was cleared, knowing nothing could appease Erik.

Michael looked up from his book when he heard a knock at his door. A young maid by the name of Mary entered. She cautiously approached him, a look of fear plain in her eyes. Michael immediately went on his knees before the girl. "What is wrong Mary? What has you frightened so?"

"It's Monsieur Desslar. He has not left his room for hours, and he destroyed the dining room. Everything is in pieces. What do we do?" Michael groaned. So Erik was having a tantrum again. He took the girl's hand and led her down to the kitchen. Poor thing, she was shaking so badly it was hard for her to walk. She had not worked here long, and was unused to having such an unpredictable master. It was certainly a change for her.

As he handed Mary a glass of water, he tried to explain about how Erik worked. "Monsieur Desslar has many mood swings, and does not know how to control his temper. You are probably very afraid of him." She nodded quickly. "No matter how scary he seems though, he will never harm you or anyone in this house. You are safe." She smiled weakly at him before exiting the room to calm the other children. Michael was closer to the master than the others, and young servants often looked to him for comfort. He sighed as he left the kitchen, knowing what must be done. Someone had to speak to Erik, or things would be worse than they were now.

"Monsieur?" Michael asked as he gently knocked on the door. There was a shuffling of papers and then footsteps across the stone floor. Erik opened the door, but not in the state Michael had expected. The man before him was not moody or frustrated, but calm and collected. Very unusual, but not very reassuring. He was very good at hiding emotions, and there was always a reason for it.

"Ah, Michael. Just the man I was looking for." Now Michael saw what he had been dreading. An insane look clouded the master's features. One of someone who was about to do something blatant. His skeptical look made Erik scowl. "Just saddle my horse. I'll be gone awhile." He growled.

"Erik." Michael knew he shouldn't be so informal, but he continued anyway. "Don't do something you'll regret. Stay... and think things through. Then leave." Erik would not put up with such behavior and he spoke harshly.

"Remember your place Michael. It would be wise to hold your tongue and stay out of business that doesn't concern you." With that Michael left, knowing he would not get through to the master.

Meg Giry watched angrily as her mistress went through Christine's belongings, looking for any clue to where she had gone. She hoped Isabel never found her, and that Christine had left no trace. She must have had a destination in mind, but hopefully had not written it down. They had been like sisters all these years at the chateau, and though Meg was not mad at Christine for leaving, she felt very alone.

It was horrible how little Isabel cared for Christine. She was a cruel step mother and had shown no love. Christine was treated like a servant here. She was of noble blood, yet she was given no fine clothes and was given more work than the others. It was not even a bit fair and Meg had thought she would be relieved when she left, but apparently not. Now Isabel was riffling through her clothes and treasures and trying to hunt her down like an animal.

"You there! What are you doing?" Meg turned bright red when a guard down the hall saw her staring at Isabel. She began to walk away, but Isabel had heard the commotion and stopped her.

"You're that Giry girl right?" Meg nodded slowly, petrified with fear as Isabel sneered at her. "I will find Christine, you know." Meg glared at her with defiance that was new to her. "You will regret helping her, I'll make sure of that." With that she turned and walked away.

"But I didn't..." Meg tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears. "What am I going to do?" She groaned.

Christine yawned and stretched, thankful for the warmth that surrounded her in this soft bed. It was a moment of bliss before she remembered. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, her body protesting such sudden movements. She ignored her soreness and tried to get up. "Leaving so soon?" Her eyes found a man standing off to the side of the room. He was Persian with shaggy black hair and a thin mustache. Despite his dark intimidating eyes, he had a warm and welcoming face. He smiled at her and she relaxed a bit.

"Where am I?" She didn't think this man would hurt her, but she did not like how vulnerable she was. He realized she was uncomfortable and began to explain.

"My name is Nadir Khan, but please just call me Nadir." He paused and gave a reassuring smile. "You must be very confused and to tell you the truth, so am I." Christine looked at him and nodded, but did not interrupt. "You are only a little ways from where I found you, in my cabin. I'm still curious to know what a young girl like yourself was doing in the middle of the woods in a rainstorm, but if you are not ready to speak of it, I will not pester you for information. You are welcome here as long as you need a place to stay." Any and all of Christine's fears vanished and she smiled warmly at the man.

"You are very kind and I thank you for your hospitality. You have saved my life, for I might have died in such a storm." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I do in fact owe you an explanation, but you must promise me that my location stays a secret. I am in danger, and me staying here may bring danger to you, so if you do not wish this, then I will leave and you can forget ever seeing me." In truth Christine did not want to leave, but she would not make Nadir suffer.

"Christine, I do not want you to leave if you are in danger, and no one will know that you are here. Come, I will make us some tea. I feel this will be a long tale, and one full of woe." He helped her up, and together they walked to the sitting room.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Unexpected Visitors**

**Sorry this took so long to update. I've been in New York without a laptop. Please review, and thank you to the people who have. :)**

Nadir waited quietly for Christine to begin her story. She looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know where to begin. She glanced nervously at the fire and then to him, as if trying to rid herself of the tension. "My dear, just start from the very beginning." She looked at him with confusion.

"The very beginning? What interest do have in my childhood?" She laughed softly, though her eyes betrayed her. There was fear and pain that still echoed there. "It is in the past, that is all that matters." She whispered, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You're safe now." He took her hand in his two larger ones and smiled reassuringly. She fidgeted in her chair and did not meet his eyes. "What is wrong Christine? Surely it cannot be that horrible?" He smiled teasingly, instantly regretting it. She met his gaze head on this time. Anger swirled in the dark pools of her eyes and the intensity of her stare was enough to make him look away. She almost snarled in her rage.

"Until last night I was at the mercy of someone who took every opportunity to show me just what an abomination I was to them. You wanted an explanation and I was trying to give you one, but do not make assumptions on how much I suffered." Christine's words were short and to the point, but her voice shook with a kind of fire. He could have never expected such a young girl to know cruelties, but he felt no pity for she who had the strength to persevere.

"I am sorry Christine, I did not mean to judge you. Please forgive me for my loose tongue, I did not wish to mock you." Tears cascaded down her pale face as she shook her head. She could not face those years, not yet.

"Do not apologize for what has been said. I do not want your pity. I should not have become that angry, but it is a very sensitive topic and I will not thank you for treating it so lightly. Perhaps we will continue this conversation later this evening." She quickly excused herself and slipped out the door, feeling tremors of repressed pain threatening to violently tear her to pieces.

Erik stormed out of the chateau mumbling curses under his breath. Michael waited silently on his horse while he approached. "So it went well?" His question was met with a death glare.

"This woman does know how to answer the simplest of questions! I ask for the girl's height, she says average. I ask her for a detailed description, she says brown hair and brown eyes. That's it! Infuriating! Never have I been asked to work with so little. She cannot even remember the girl's age!" He mounted his black stallion and took off towards the woods. Michael watched as he galloped away in fury. Erik was more intimidating than anyone he had ever seen and he wondered what kind of woman dared provoke his wrath. With his golden eyes and half mask, he looked like a villain from a fairytale. "Well?" Erik snarled when Michael did not follow. His face went bright red as he hurried after his master.

They reached the beginning of the woods and he looked to Erik, who did not return the glance. "There was a hell of a storm last night, so forget even looking for tracks." Michael sighed, knowing his talents would not be needed. Now what would they do? Erik's golden eyes sparkled when he took a new approach. "Christine was undoubtedly in the storm." He stated, making Michael roll his eyes. Erik ignored him. "A young woman like her would not last long in a storm, and she would have looked for shelter. There were no horses stolen so she must be fairly close and traveling on foot. I do not believe she could have found anywhere dry in this forest that would have protected her from the rain, so she must have found someone willing to take her in. That, or she did not find anyone, and she is probably..." He did not finish the line, hoping she was alive for his sake. He needed that money and it would be very satisfying to get it from Isabel after everything she had done to him. Determined, he entered the dark pine forest, hoping this would not be a waste of time.

Christine sat out of sight at the base of the woods. She silently thanked Nadir for not coming after her in her fragile state of mind. The air was cool and fresh against her skin, and she enjoyed the feeling of freedom. She would never go back. The realization woke up some inner emotion, and she began to laugh. She looked around and smiled with joy as she imagined being able to have a life of her own, and in a two weeks, she could claim her inheritance. She would be eighteen and have enough money to find a home anywhere she wished. Even if Isabel did try to find her, she would be in Paris soon and far away from her cruelties. Christine felt a few raindrops and sighed, knowing she would have to return soon. Slowly, she eased herself off of the damp grass, distracted by the light coming from the cabin.

Nadir watched from the window as a heavy rain began and groaned. That girl was going to catch her death if she kept staying out in the rain. He opened the door and stepped into the cold rain. He moved quickly toward the stumbling shape in the shadows, seeing that Christine was indeed drenched. She smiled gratefully when he took her hand and helped guide her to the cabin. The warmth from the fire was a relief to the both of them as they walked through the threshold. "Come with me." He quickly said, seeing that her already torn dress was close to falling to pieces. He led her to an old wardrobe and pulled out a chemise that used to belong to his wife. Nadir admired it for a moment before holding it out for Christine. She gasped.

"No, you really don't have to. This is far to nice of clothing." She tried to protest, but Nadir rolled his eyes and led her to the room she had been sleeping in previously.

"You may sleep here again tonight, no protests please. And your dress is falling apart, my dear. Just wear it." He said as he thrust it into her arms. "Goodnight Christine." He smiled and shut the door. Christine called after him through the door.

"Goodnight monsieur." Confused she turned to the mirror in the room. Now she could see just how badly her dress had been torn. It was nearly falling off her body, and was heavily stained and wrinkled. Sighing, she slipped off the dress she was wearing and turned to the new one. It was a simple white, but with elegant folds and lace making it nicer than anything Christine had worn in a very long time. As she put on the dress she began to hum. It started out as a simple little tune that bounced around the room like rain. Slowly she began to sing the words of a childhood song asking the rain to wash away all sorrows. She liked to think the rain could hear her and she absentmindedly grew to a louder volume, feeling the melody sooth her troubles.

Nadir went to the kitchen for water, pondering his young guest. Christine seemed to have many layers, and he seemed to know as little as when he found her. He scolded himself for speaking to her so informally when she still called him monsieur. As he gulped down a cup of water, he made his way to her room to apologize. His hand raised to knock on the wood, but stopped short. An enchanting sound echoed through the room. Against his better judgment, Nadir opened the door slightly and looked inside. Christine stood before the window in the thin nightgown, an unearthly sound coming from her mouth. Never had he heard such a beautiful sound, and it brought tears to his eyes. He cringed when he dropped his cup. Christine flinched and turned crimson when she realized he was standing in the doorway. "I-I didn't know you were there." She murmured, trying to hide her embarrassment. He quickly went to her.

"Don't even try to explain. That, what you just did, is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She blushed furiously, but a faint smile lit up her face. Nadir secretly thought what his old friend would do if he found such a voice. He smiled to himself at all the potential of her. "You should be singing professionally, with a voice like that. In fact... Would you mind if I introduced you to a very musical friend of mine?" The light in her eyes instantly faded to fear at the idea of meeting someone else. He quickly smiled and shook his head. "He would never reveal your identity. I only say this because he is a superb musician and he would be eager to train your voice." Conflict still clouded her features, but the initial fear was gone. "I'll let you think about it. I'm going to read, and please sleep. There will be time in the morning to discuss your voice." She let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Yes," she nodded to him. "We can speak more in the morning. Goodnight... Nadir." Christine smiled softly as he left the room. Nadir picked up the glass that had spilled over his Persian rug, and carried it back to the kitchen. He whistled to himself as he settled into a chair in the living room. His attention began to drift away from his book and soon he was fast asleep.

"Goddamn this foul weather." Erik shouted into the storm. His temper had grown since the rain started and Michael was careful to keep his distance. They had been searching for a good eight hours and they were both wet and tired. They had looked in nearby towns, and manors, but had no luck. After a few hours of sweeping the woods, Erik had finally decided to find shelter, but the nearest town was a ways away.

"Where are we going monsieur?" It felt like they were going in circles, and Michael wanted nothing more than a warm bed. Erik let out a quiet sigh of relief as a little house came into view.

"A friend's."

Nadir leaped out of the chair when a loud knock sounded at his door. Brandishing his hardcover book in one hand he walked towards the door. "Who's there?" He asked gruffly, trying to sound intimidating. A harsh laugh echoed from the other end.

"I'm trembling with fear Nadir. Now are you going to let me stand out here all night?" Nadir threw open the door and smiled as Erik stepped through the threshold. Another man soon followed, and they both shed their long coats. "Thank you my friend. I'm afraid Michael and I are in need of a place to stay." Erik said as he quickly made himself at home, sitting in a plush chair close to the fire. Nadir shook his head at the turn of events, wondering if this was a coincidence or fate. "Well don't stand there gawking all night daroga. Surely someone must have told you staring is rude." He snapped out of his trance and joined his friend by the fire. "I will use the guest room tonight, and Michael can sleep in here." Erik said, pulling off his leather gloves and smoothing back his obsidian hair. Nadir began to laugh, which earned a glare from him.

"I'm afraid your timing is just rather hilarious to me. I'm sorry, but tonight one of you will get the chaise, and the other the floor. I have a guest." Erik's eyes went a bit cold.

"And your guest would not spare the bed for weary soaked travelers?" He asked expectantly.

"I would not think to ask it of her." Erik sat up straighter as he heard this. Why would the daroga have a woman in his home. "In fact, I was just speaking about you with her, and I believe you two have something in common." Nadir smiled. "She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and-"

"You have not heard many singers, daroga, and why in the world is she here?" Erik was beginning to lose his patience with him. The daroga did not have many friends, and he was beginning to suspect who this woman might be. Nadir heard the tension in Erik's voice though, and immediately went on guard.

"Erik... What are you doing here? You do not travel without reason, what are you doing at my door?" Erik rose from his chair and Nadir quickly followed. Any friendly banter ended there. Determination lit up Erik's eyes and Nadir realized the severity of the situation.

"I think I would like to meet this guest of yours. She sounds rather... Intriguing." Erik began to move past him, a horrid grin on his face, but Nadir stepped in front of him. Even though Erik was several inches taller, he had no fear facing his anger.

"She is asleep, and I think it is best you stayed away from her." Nadir was sensing he recognized her, and he might have just put Christine in danger. He was usually very hospitable, but he would not see the young girl come to harm. "In fact, I think you and your friend had better look for accommodations elsewhere." He tried to stay calm as Erik smiled and began to walk towards him.

"Oh but surely you would not send us into the rain. I only wanted to meet the girl, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind me saying hello. I'm anxious to hear that pretty little voice of hers." His voice was now a deep growl and his eyes flickered towards her door. Michael slowly joined his master in front of Nadir, who was becoming worried. Erik was a dangerous man, and he did not stand a chance in a fair fight.

"Stay away from her Erik. I'm warning you. Whatever interest you have in her, stay away." His voice wavered and he saw Erik's eyes light up with anticipation. He was now only a few feet from her door, and Nadir had no way to defend the girl, seeing as all his weapons were in his own room. Erik's laugh was cold and unfeeling as he began to advance once again. Nadir panicked and threw a punch at him, which Erik quickly deflected and returned. Nadir hit the wall with a sickening crunch before Michael held him down. His head spun and his mouth tasted metallic with blood. Several more punches left him weak and unable to protect the sleeping girl.

Erik looked at the bloody Persian and laughed at his little attempt to save the girl. He felt no more remorse for what he was about to do. It wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair. He opened the door and his breath caught. In the dim candlelight was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A mane of chocolate curls spread across the pillow like an untamed halo, and her face was soft and kind. He smirked when he remembered what Nadir had said about her voice. No wonder he thought it was good, men were weak when it came to woman and this one was no exception. He slowly approached the bed.

Christine had heard every word of their conversation, being the light sleeper she was. When the conversation kept coming back to her she had looked for a weapon, relieved when she found a letter opener. She clutched it in her fist beneath the pillow and pretended to be asleep. Poor Nadir had been hurt, but she could not save him. She would be lucky to save herself. He grew closer to the bed, and she tried to stay calm as her body throbbed with adrenaline.

He slowly leaned over the sleeping beauty's pillow, knowing he could easily restrain her. "Christine." He sighed. She heard her name and bolted upright, catching him by surprise. The knife was immediately at his throat, and she pressed it down on his windpipe savagely. "So this is how it's going to be."


	4. The Voice of an Angel

**The Voice of an Angel**

Everything seemed to stop. Christine's boldness left as soon as she laid eyes on Erik. Her breathing hitched and her heart began to pound with adrenaline. She wanted nothing more than to drop the knife and run, but any attempt at escape would be made futile. Instead she stared at the man before her. He looked calm, his golden eyes shining in the dim light.

Erik was anything but calm. There were several easy ways to escape the blade, but he did not know Christine. If she did retaliate, it could mean a serious injury for him. Who was this girl who dared threaten his life and why couldn't he take his eyes off her? He watched her every move, intrigued by the fearless eyes that stared back at him.

Soon Christine became uncomfortable with how intense his stare was and let her eyes wander the room. Every few seconds she looked back to see he hadn't moved and that he was indeed, still staring. She realized she would not get anywhere with the knife and her gaze flickered to the one burning candle. She did not have the heart to kill this man, and she would not inflict pain unless she had to. Darkness would help her tonight though, and hopefully she would get away without injury. She would have to be fast for this to work and was thankful that the candle was close. After looking at Erik one more time, she made her move.

The candle was out in an instant, and Christine began to creep along the floor. The plush rug hid all noise, but the creak of the bed would give him away. She couldn't breath she was so frightened. Slowly she reached out to move the curtain, hoping it was a dark night. Her hand brushed the fabric and she froze. A low chuckle broke the silence and Christine whimpered. He was standing right in front of her. "I should have mentioned I can see in the dark."Thinking quickly, she turned to run knowing this might be her last chance. Before she could get two steps though, he grabbed her wrists forcefully. Erik quickly dragged her from the room, having grown tired of their games.

Nadir watched sadly as Christine was pulled roughly down the small hallway. She saw him in his beaten state and immediately took action. Erik was unable to keep a firm hold on her as she violently freed herself. He expected her to bolt for the door, but instead she sank down next to the daroga. "Are you alright?" She whispered, as she helped him into a sitting position.

"Christine." Nadir whispered, his voice weak with pain. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You broke your promise to me, but-" Erik plulled her up quickly and dragged her to the door, wanting to get this over with.

"Thank you." She said, before she was pulled outside. Erik laughed cruelly. She looked up at him, not caring that water was dripping into her eyes.

"What do you have to thank him for? Without him, we would have never thought you were here!" He quickly mounted his horse before pulling Christine up onto the front of the saddle. He took out a thin rope and bound her wrists. She glared at him with unblinking eyes.

"You are a monster." With that she turned her back on him, welcoming the chill of the rain as a prelude to her punishment. In the back of her mind she thought about Nadir, but Erik interrupted.

"Of course I'm a monster, my dear." She turned once more, not sure she was hearing this. "How kind of you to remind me." Christine honestly wasn't sure if he was being serious. Without warning he kicked his horse, Christine giving a small scream as she slipped on the saddle. She felt herself falling backwards and she struggled against her bonds to catch herself. The cold ground was unforgiving, and she felt the breath leave her lungs in a whoosh. She gasped for air as she tried to stand up. "Damn it!" Erik shouted when she fell from the wet saddle. Erik's horse bucked as Christine let out another scream, and he was thrown from it's back. He looked up from the dirt where he landed to see her mounting his black stallion, and he roared in anger.

Christine heard Erik and took off on his horse in a hurry, hoping she wouldn't fall off again. She held onto his mane for dear life, even though she had straddled the horse as a precaution. With her skirts pushed up though she was no longer protected from the rain and in a matter of minutes she was soaked. Cursing under her breath she urged the horse on, ignoring her chaffing legs.

Michael heard Erik's shouts and rants and rushed outside to see him mounting a horse. "Where is Christine monsieur?" He asked before noticing Erik's personal horse was gone. "Ah, so miss Daae has run off?" He received a glare, before something dawned in those golden eyes.

Erik stared at his servant with disbelief. "Daae? Her last name's Daae?" Michael nodded, not sure why he didn't realize that.

"Yes. You remember Gustave Daae? Christine is his only child, pity really for her to be left in the hands of of that wretch Isabel. No wonder she ran away, am I right?" Michael laughed, glad that Erik had not scolded him for being loose with his tongue. He made the unfortunate mistake of continuing to talk though. "She's very pretty, that's for sure. Her looks put Isabel to shame, don't they-"

"That will be enough Michael. Wait for me here." Erik growled. "Insolent boy." He muttered as he rode away. This was going to be a long night.

"Maman, what are you doing?" Meg asked as she walked in on her mother packing a bag. Madame Giry whirled around in surprise before sighing in relief at the sight of her daughter. She sat down on the cot, trying to regain her breath. She took Meg's hand and patted it softly

"Shh my dear one. I am going to help Christine. Isabel sent someone very powerful after her, and I am very afraid for her." Meg's blue eyes widened at this news. Christine was in danger?

"Can I help?" She asked, hoping there was some way to save Christine from returning to this life. It was simply not fair for someone as kind as Christine to have to endure such cruelties. The woman smiled at her daughter, noting her bravery.

"Yes Meg, you can help me. I need you to keep an eye on things here while I'm away. If anything severe happens that is vital for me to know or your in danger, come to Paris. Go to the opera house and ask for me, alright?" Meg nodded with excitement. She had one more question however.

"Maman, why Paris?" She patted the young girls blonde head and whispered.

"That is where Christine is headed my darling. To sing in Paris, doesn't that sound wonderful?" Meg nodded, safely stowing away this little secret so as not to accidentally share it. "Now my dear, I'll be back as soon as I can. Watch out for yourself around Isabel, and give nothing away." With that she kissed the top of her daughter's head and slipped out the door. Meg sighed and sat down on her cot, basking in her loneliness.

Christine stopped at a little brook, thankful that she had at last reached water. Slowly and ungracefully she slid from the horse's back and placed the reins over a nearby branch. Her hands were still bound, and there wasn't much else she could do. She sank to her knees on the still damp soil, never wanting to get up again. She cupped her hands together, but it still took several tries to get water from the stream to her cracked lips. As soon as the cold liquid reached her mouth, she realized just how thirsty she was. She soon gave up on scooping water with her hands and bent over the stream for easier access. "I will never take you for granted again." Christine said with a sigh as she fell back. "Great, I'm talking to myself now. Nothing like a little insanity to help clear my life up." She groaned, wishing Meg or Madame Giry were here. She had no idea what to do, and she desperately wanted their advice. On the bright side, the rain had stopped finally and she could see there were a few stars left as morning began to light the sky. Exhaustion was making her eyes droop, and slowly she gave into the relief sleep would bring. She wound untie her wrists when she woke up.

Erik pushed on through the night, easily seeing the muddy fresh tracks in the dark. He was furious with the girl for running, but this had made things a little more interesting. So Christine was heir to her father's fortune, and that was why Isabel wanted her back. What little morale he had left was screaming at him to not send her back, but as usual he would not listen. The girl was of no use to him, and she really must learn to solve her own problems. Erik had thought about what Nadir had said about her voice. Though he feigned ignorance, he was now very curious to what kind of voice she had. No doubt her beauty was clouding Nadir's judgment, but there could be some truth to it. "Erik, stop this madness. You are acting on her beauty, nothing more. What interest could you have in a girls voice anyways. It won't change anything, nothing will." Erik's heart ached a little at the truth of this, but he quickly pushed it aside. This was no time to be sentimental and he focused on catching up to the girl.

The blinding sunlight reached Christine's face, and she awoke with a groan after only a few hours of sleep. Her body threatened to succumb to sleep if she stayed still any longer, and she regretfully stood up with difficulty. Slowly she began to untie the rope around her wrists with her teeth, relieved when she was free of it. She felt horrible and sleep deprived, but she could continue traveling if she was careful. The first steps she took made her cringe. She had not ridden in a very long time, and her legs were no doubt bruised. The thought of mounting the black steed again was not a good one, but she was used to pain. She soon found a much bigger problem though. The horse was gone. Her pathetic attempt to tie him up had failed, and she was now without transportation. Christine leaned her head against the trunk in defeat, feeling the world closing in around her. The sound of a bird tweeting grabbed her attention.

A little blue jay sat high in the pine, singing a beautiful little tune. Christine closed her eyes and relished the moment. How long had she waited to hear wild birds sing? It had been years since she had been in the forest, and the music was breathtaking. She saw it's little nest, and her stomach growled in hunger. It had been a long time since her last meal, and the thought of eggs made her dizzy. "No." She said. The climb to the nest was great, and she would not steal eggs for a meal. Instead she longed for the saddlebag on Erik's horse. She filled her stomach with more water before following the faint hoofprints in the dirt.

Christine stumbled through the brush, hot and tired from looking for the horse. It had been a few hours since she had left the stream, and she wasn't sure if she would ever find him. There had been several berry bushes, but they were not ones she knew about, and she feared they were poisonous. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight of a horse chewing on a small plant. "I thought I would never find you." She slowly approached the horse, but he whinnied loudy and pawed the ground. Christine was immediately wary that she was putting herself in danger. This horse looked tired and hot as well, and it was obvious she wasn't going to catch him easily. "Shhh. It's alright, I won't hurt you." Slowly she reached out and grabbed the reins. Immediately he began to pull and snort, and she feared she would lose her hold on him if he kept this up. Christine hummed and patted his shoulder, hoping she could calm him. He grew slightly less frenzied, and she began to sing softly. Even after he stopped fighting her, she dared not stop the song. She sang slightly louder as she reached into the saddlebag with one hand, anxious for any kind of nourishment.

Erik had found her rope at the brook, and noticed footprints. "If she lost my horse..." He growled as he continued to track her. It was already hot, and his black clothes did not help in the morning heat. He pushed through the brush, where he was greeted with the strangest sight he had ever seen. Christine stood next to his horse, one hand on his reins, the other searching through the saddlebag. She was coated in dirt from head to toe, and she was singing. The laughter died in Erik's throat. The sound coming from her mouth was that of an angel. A feeling of bliss pervaded the air with ever note she sang and there was a clarity to her tone that he closed his eyes to relish. His heart began to pound as she began a small cresendo and a feeling of jealousy took over as he realized she was singing to his _horse_. He wanted her to sing for him, and _only_ him. Never had he heard such beauty, and he longed to possess the instrument which created it. His eyes opened and immediately found Christine. He silently dismounted and began to walk towards her.

Christine nearly screamed as she felt a pair of gloved hands on her shoulders. She tried to flee their grasp, but was held tightly. "Christine." She recognized the voice and cursed her foolishness. Erik could feel her heartbeat through the thin fabric, and unconsiously his grip tightened. He scolded himself for ending her song, but remembered that her voice would soon be his alone to hear.

"Let me go." Christine was growing uncomfortable with how close Erik was standing. He had not made any move for the past five minutes, and she was very confused.

"Never." He whispered, sending shivers up her spine. Something about his voice was enchanting, but even that could not distract her from how disturbed she was. Erik sighed and leaned his head on her hair. Chrstine's breathing hitched, and slowly she lifted her hands to pry his off her shoulder. He quickly spun her around and held her wrists. "How long I have waited for you, Christine." He looked down at the frightened Christine, who struggled against him violently. "Hmmm, this won't do." He held her arms in one hand and pressed on her shoulder with the other. He caught her unconcious form and mounted his stallion. Holding her tightly he called to his horse. "Ride gently Lucifer, we have precious cargo."

**I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter and I would appreciate comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and it really means a lot. :)**


	5. The Manor

**The Manor**

Erik pulled Christine from the horse, careful to set her on her feet lightly. She had been very quiet on the ride to Nadir's cabin, which had been a surprise to say the least. The long silence had made him want to start a conversation, but he refrained in his speechlessness. As the young girl took a step forward, she nearly fell. Erik frowned at how weak she was. He did not think a few hours on a horse could make one so wobbly, but he dismissed it.

Christine glared at him as he latched onto her arm. There was still a glint to his eyes she did not like, but now was not the time to discuss it. Mainly because hunger had weakened her considerably, and the whole world spun before her eyes. She had not found any food in Erik's saddlebag earlier, and had decided to keep her discomfort to herself until they reached Nadir's. Saying she was surprised about this was an understatement, but she dared not voice her curiosity for fear he might change his mind. He held the door open and she stumbled inside.

Nadir spotted the girl and ran to her. "Christine, are you alright?" She nearly sobbed in relief when the Persian hugged her tightly. He noticed her trembling and it concerned him greatly. When Erik entered the room, he pulled Christine farther away. With a shaking hand she gripped Nadir's sleeve.

"Please Nadir, I-I need-" Her weak plea for food was cut off by Erik.

"Step away from the girl, daroga." He growled, then turned to Michael, who sat in an armchair. "Michael, come here for a moment. I have a favor to ask you." The boy tripped in his hasty movements. Erik leaned close and whispered something in his ear. He left the cabin without a word. "Now, once again I will tell you to step away."

"Excuse me for a moment Christine. Erik, a word?" Nadir stormed off to the other side of the room, Erik gave a fleeting glance to her before following. "What the hell is the matter with you? That poor girl is frightened out of her wits and trembling like a leaf!" They both turned to look at Christine who clutched the back of an armchair weakly. "Leave her alone Erik. Leave her in peace." It was not a threat, only a warning.

"Khan." Erik's voice shook with rage as he glared at him. "I will only say this once. Don't meddle with matters that do not concern you."

"I will give you as much money as I have with me, just leave her here with me." Nadir pleaded.

"No! She's mine. Do you hear me? Mine! Not you nor anyone will take her from me." He would not be denied her voice. The Persian paled at this, realizing what had occurred between the two.

"Good god, you heard her sing, didn't you?" He did not answer. "She's not a musical instrument Erik. She's a girl, a living breathing woman. You have taken many lives, do not imprison hers. Please, I beg of you, do not do this." Erik growled, refusing to see reason.

"It is done. We are leaving." Both men turned when a loud thump sounded.

Christine felt intense pain pounding through her body, and wanted nothing more than a swift death to end this agony. Hunger was something she had faced before, but not like this. Never like this. She tried to form a sentence, but her mouth was slow and heavy. Her body screamed for anyone to help, but barely a whimper escaped her lips. Panic surged through her as her vision began to go black, but the cold floor felt wonderful as she slipped into oblivion.

Erik rushed to Christine, kneeling by her unconscious form. Her skin was clammy and drenched with sweat, as he lifted her from the floor. His hands shook with worry as he placed her on the chaise. Her pulse was normal, which reassured him, but he had no idea what was wrong with her. In fact, he had no idea what to do. Luckily Nadir took matters into his own hands. "Erik, did she contract a disease while in the forest?"

"I-I... No. Well, at least I strongly doubt it. If she had eaten something poisonous, the effects would have become known very quickly. We've been riding the last few hours." He pondered all that had occurred in these past few days.

"I don't see any animal bites... Could she be dehydrated?" Erik shook his head, remembering the stream.

"No that's not it, she's had water. I have noticed she's been acting quite strange though. On the way here she was quiet, she did not fight me or even argue." He thought long and hard about before that when he found her. "I can't think of anything. I found her looking for food in my saddlebag, but she couldn't be that hungry from one day's travel, so I'm at a loss. What is it?" Nadir had paled at this, and Erik grew impatient. "Spit it out old man, we have no time for games!"

"Your right, she couldn't have grown that hungry from one day of travel, but what about three?" Slowly, it dawned on Erik. A snarl escaped his lips as he lifted Nadir off the floor by his shirt.

"You didn't feed her? A girl shows up at your door drenched and exhausted and you don't feed her?" He was now screaming at Nadir, who stayed calm facing his rage.

"Erik, she was unconscious when I found her. Now, put me down before you do something you'll regret." He dropped the Persian with a roar and went to Christine. After wrapping her in his long cape, he picked her up and walked to the door. "Erik! She needs food and rest! Do not take her in her weakened state, she is in a lot of pain!" Erik turned around swiftly, making sure Christine was still securely in his arms.

"A fact you may not want to remind me of, Khan. If I lost her, it would have been your fault and I am not a forgiving man. Keep your distance, you will not interfere me or this angel anymore. I will not allow it." This wasn't good. Erik was quickly becoming obsessed, and he had no doubt that Christine would not so willingly sing for her captor. Yes, this would be bad.

A horrible jolting motion woke Christine, making her stomach do a violent turn. Again she was on the black stallion, pain radiating her body. Erik quickly noticed her consciousness and pulled her close, whispering softly in her ear. She could not deny how his voice brought shivers down her spine. "At last your awake. I was very worried, but I promise you will have a meal soon. We only have a little farther to go."Where are we going?" She choked out. He brushed her hair out of her face and sighed in contentment.

"Home." She lay her head against his chest. She was oh so tired, and he was warm and welcoming in the cool night air. Erik's eyes fluttered close as he felt her willingly lean against him, but quickly broke from his trance. No woman would ever wish to be near him, and he did not want their affections. Christine was not in her right mind, that was the only reason. Still he could not help but hope, as he gently shook her shoulders. "Dearest, you must stay awake." She looked at him with such weary eyes, he felt his heart break. "Hurry Lucifer." He said as he pushed his horse faster. "Speak to me Christine. Speak if it will keep you from sleep."

"I'm so tired." She whispered, what little strength she had regained slowly fading.

"I know, but I will not risk you slipping away. Keep talking, tell me about your family. Did you have any friends at the chateau?"

Slowly Christine began to speak. "Meg was my friend. Meg Giry and her mother looked out for me over these past few years. They were my only family after my father died." She yawned, her eyes starting to droop.

"I am very sorry about your father, Christine. I'm sure you miss him very much. Did you have very fond memories with him?" She smiled and nodded, reveling in her wonderful childhood.

"He loved music very much." Erik smiled at this and absentmindedly began smoothing her hair as she spoke. "On days when he wasn't busy, he would play violin while I sang. He said one day I would be singing on stage, where even the angels could hear my voice. People thought it was an unfit dream though, and after my father remarried, it became just that. A dream and nothing more..." She trailed off, lost on memory lane. He decided to give her a few minutes rest as he saw his manor coming into view. She was asleep by the time he halted Lucifer.

Erik yelled a few orders at the stable boy as he dismounted. After making sure she was safely in his arms, he quickly strode to the door. "Suzanne!" He roared, causing Christine to moan softly. A large rosy cheeked woman hobbled down the stairs before stopping short before the girl. Michael had told them all that the master was bringing someone with him, but she never expected her to be so young. "This girl is starving and in need of a meal. She will be sleeping in my chambers tonight, bring a meal there. Please make it something hot she can keep down, seeing as she has not eaten in three days." She did not think three days without food was considered starving, but she had to admit the young mademoiselle did not look to not be faring well.

"Right away monsieur." Suzanne called after him, as he took to the stairs. She nearly ran to the kitchen. Not only to get food for their new guest, but to tell the other servants of the sight she had just witnessed.

Suzanne quickly brought up a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread, trying not to spill any of it on the rich carpet of her master's chambers. Erik immediately noticed her presence and motioned her forward. "It's a room, not a mine field Suzanne." She hurried to the bed where the young girl lay. She was now conscious and Suzanne could see that she was very beautiful, even though dirt coated her face. "Here you are." He said softly as he took the tray and placed it on the bedside table. "Don't eat too quickly Christine, take your time." He handed the bowl of soup to her, and both could see a glint of desperation in her brown eyes. She brought the bowl to her lips, but stopped.

Christine lowered the soup then looked up at Suzanne. "Thank you very much." She said before she began to drink from the bowl. Suzanne turned bright red, not used to very many people thanking her. Even Erik's eyes widened. Why was this girl so damn kind? Had she or hadn't she grown up under the care of Isabel? He barely noticed his servant sputtering a reply before quickly exiting the room. After she had drained the soup, she began reaching for the loaf of bread.

Erik was quicker though, and Christine's hand grasped thin air. He tore the loaf in half before handing her one part of it. "I won't have you making yourself sick." He said simply, and she ate with as much restraint as she could manage. She was still very hungry when that half of bread was gone, but she was feeling a bit sick as well. "You will get more in the morning." He made sure she was lying down before wrapping the blankets around her. She was asleep in seconds and Erik could not resist watching her. The first time he had seen Christine, she had not truly been asleep. Now he had time to sit and admire everything about her from the soft brown hair, to the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Erik soon became distracted with thoughts of her voice though, and he longed to wake her. He shook his head and stood up quickly. There was no way he could be so close to this angel without needing to hear the flawless instrument of her voice. He left the room and nearly ran down the hall. If he was to hear her angelic voice, than she must only sing a song fit for an angel. Yes, there was much work to do.

Christine awoke in total blackness. Not a single thing could be seen and her mind began to race. Where was she? The bed beneath her was large and soft, assuring her it was not her own. She threw the blankets off her and slid off the mattress. The bed was raised higher than she had expected, and her legs gave out beneath her as she landed on the carpeted floor. She searched desperately for any kind of door or window, and in the process tripped over a chair. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she fell to the floor for a second time and she began to search more slowly. She grinned in triumph when she felt a door.

As she ventured down a hallway, she began to remember the previous night. At first, Christine could only place a few things, but soon the truth of the matter dawned on her. She was in Erik's home. Why she was here she had no idea, but she did not intend to stay and find out. Once again her heart began to pound as paranoia seeped in. She poked her head around a corner and saw a door at the bottom of a grand staircase. It was risky, but if she was quiet enough, she might be able to get away. She began to tiptoe down the steps, thankful her feet were bare and would not make noise. The door handle was heavy, but she thought with enough effort she would be able to open it. A faint noise echoed behind her and she hesitated. Closing her eyes, she heard the sound of a beautiful violin playing a soft melody. Slowly she turned her head, hoping to hear more. Without thinking, she began to follow the entrancing music, unable to resist such beauty.

Erik felt Christine enter, but did not stop playing. He wanted to see what effect music had on her, and so far he was beyond pleased. When he turned, he could see how the notes seemed to possess her. The dark pools of her eyes were wide with wonder, and she drew closer to him. She stopped a few feet away from him and closed her eyes, savoring every sound. Even when he put the violin down, she looked as though caught in another world, and truthfully she was. Never in her life had Christine heard such enchanting music. When her father had played, it had been enjoyable. When Erik played, every nerve in her body seemed to erupt in flames. This scared her very much, not that she was afraid of his music. She was scared of how much she enjoyed it.

"Christine." He smiled, leading her to a piano on the far side of the room. "My Christine." Her eyes fluttered closed, the sound of his voice as intoxicating as the song he just played. "Sing." Her eyes snapped open as the trance was broken.

"No."


	6. Tempers and Secrets

**Tempers and Secrets**

"No."

"What?" A fearsome growl escaped Erik's lips as his bright eyes became amber slits. Instead of retreating as she had done before, Christine stared back at him, her own eyes flaring. A new courage made her forget about any possible consequences.

"I won't sing for you." She took a step closer so they were only inches apart. He stood silent, curious about what she could have to say. "You hunt me like an animal, make me fear for my life, and you expect me to obey you?" Erik felt his hands clench at the way he was being spoken to. Not many would speak to him this way, and she would regret it. He moved forward, forcing her to step towards the wall. She showed no fear though, and continued to rant, her voice trembling with unsuppressed emotion. "No more. No more will you or anyone look down at me like an object! I did not risk everything to become imprisoned yet again. Why the hell would I ever s-" Erik roared and shoved her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head.

"Why the hell would you sing for me?" He snarled, his fingers digging painfully into her arms. His face was so close Christine could feel the growl that vibrated in his throat, and slowly she raised her gaze. "Oh, Christine." He laughed cruelly, his iron grip not loosening. Christine felt just how large Erik's body was, and shifted uncomfortably at the close contact. "You will sing for me, or I will take everything you have ever loved." Her eyes shot up to his, defiant and filled with rage.

"Everything I have ever loved is gone, your threat means nothing." Christine nearly spat, struggling helplessly against him.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" Erik pushed her against the wall harder, eliminating all of her movement. Dangerously, he leaned close to her ear, whispering softly. "There is so much I could take from you, Christine." He pulled her away from the wall in one movement, both surprising and scaring her as she was dragged to the middle of the room. With one swirl of his long cape, the candelabras went out.

Christine gasped as the room went dark. After a few seconds, the last flickers of light on the wicks faded, and the blackness became unbearably thick. She shivered as she heard Erik laugh once more, not sure where the sound was coming from. "Light." Her breath hitched as his voice echoed in her left ear. "Without light you are a helpless child, groping blindly in my world of night." Erik's voice echoed in her right ear, and she stumbled forward, trying to escape the tremulous voice. "See how you tremble in fear."

"I'm not afraid." Christine tried to sound sure of herself, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh really? No fear whatsoever?" He could only laugh as she tried to back away from him, only to grow closer. "You could live without light? Without the warmth sunshine brings? I highly doubt it, but if you insist, we will continue." This was a nightmare, Christine was sure of it. She felt Erik's hand brush her shoulder and let out a scream. "Shhh..." He whispered, placing one hand over her mouth. She quickly retaliated and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me." He did not answer, but she heard him sigh. "What is it you want from me?" Christine screamed, her voice choked with fear. "Why must we play such games?" At this he went to her, his strides quickening until he stood before her.

"I won't stay away from you." He growled. "Not now, not ever. I have waited far to long for you, my dear. See reason!" He grabbed her shoulders, resisting the urge to shake sense into her. "Sing for me and I will give you anything you desire! I will protect you from anyone who means you harm, and your life will be filled with music and in time, happiness." Christine looked so overwhelmed, he doubted she even felt his rough grip.

"Will you grant me my freedom?" Erik growled softly, warning her to be careful. "Answer me. If I sing, will you promise to release me?" She was calm and he could see the hope in her eyes.

"No." He said, holding tightly to the fabric of her chemise. "I will never let you go."

"Then you have my answer." The sound that escaped Erik's lips was that of an animal, not even remotely human. He practically dropped Christine, and flew from her side. She heard the sound of the piano opening, before he snarled loudly.

"Then you leave me no choice."

It was a beautiful day at Chateau Daae, but Meg felt no joy. Scrubbing the floors gave her so much time to think, and the more she did that, the more alone she felt. Christine leaving had been bad enough, but now her mother was gone as well. Isabel had become colder than ever, and it was only a matter of time before she sent others out after her dear friend. "Oh Christine." She whispered in despair. Meg flinched at a scream coming from down the hall. She recognized the voice as her cruel mistress, and hesitantly she got up to see what was the matter this time.

"Madame, he sends his apologies and-" The man stopped as a young girl with blonde curls entered the room. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, hoping she had not interrupted something important.

Isabel glared at her, and Meg shrunk back in fear. "What are you doing here!" She shouted at the servant girl, ready to backhand her for entering without permission. However, the man stepped in front of Meg, protecting her from her mistress. Isabel let out another scream, having a tantrum that would make a young child proud. Unable to deal with things not going her way, she stormed from the room, smashing things as she went.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely as the frightened girl nodded. "Good. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would you be so kind as to lead me to the door. This is a very large Chateau, is it not?" Meg smiled at him, liking the way his boyish face looked warm and kind.

"I would be honored, monsieur." Her gaze dropped to her hands. "Thank you, for stopping her." He looked down at the servant girl, wishing there was more he could do for her.

"Please, call me Michael. I am sorry about that, back there. I should have broken the news to her more gently, though my master should have warned me of her temper." He sighed and rolled his green eyes. Meg chuckled at his expression, before covering her mouth with her hand. It was very inappropriate, and she began to apologize. "Don't be sorry for thinking something is funny. Besides, it would be a shame to hide such a pretty laugh." Meg blushed slightly at this, but her smile grew. "Mademoiselle, may I ask your name?" Michael asked, still intrigued by the maiden.

"Meg." She said sweetly, as they began to walk. Cautiously, she began to restart the conversation. "What news were you telling Madame that made her so angry?" She asked, hoping she wasn't crossing a line and that he would answer. Michael felt no reason not to tell her, it really wasn't a secret.

"My master has decided to not continue with the job Madame Isabel hired him for." Meg looked at Michael with confusion, and he began to elaborate. "I'm sure you remember a young servant who ran away recently? Christine, her name was." She paled. This man knew of her friend.

"I-Is she alright?" Michael saw the concern in her eyes as she began to fiddle with the fabric of her skirt. "I just... Please tell me she's alright. I'm so worried about her." He placed a hand on her shoulder, wishing he could tell her exactly what had happened to the girl.

"She was your friend, wasn't she?" Meg nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of crying. "Monsieur was the one Isabel asked to find her, but he now refuses." He leaned very close and whispered. "Christine will be fine, don't worry about her. As far as I know she is safe." A tear fell down Meg's cheek as she threw her arms around Michael.

"Thank you Michael!" She nearly sobbed. "You don't know how bad it would have been for her had she been returned." Michael frowned, wondering what horrors existed in this Chateau. He returned Meg's embrace, glad she had gotten over her hesitation. She let go of him and wiped away her happy tears as they approached the gate. "Goodbye Michael, and thank you for everything. Give your master my gratitude, and I wish you a safe journey.

Truthfully, Michael did not want to leave, but Monsieur Desslar would be furious if he stayed away. "Goodbye dear Meg. I hope we see each other again." He kissed her hand and gave a daring grin before mounting his horse. Meg felt a blush continue to stain her cheeks as she watched him ride away. Her mind buzzed as she returned to her bucket and rag. She had more to think about than ever before.

Suzanne heard Erik begin to play and sighed. "Good grief! He'll wake mademoiselle Christine if he keeps that up!" She walked to Erik's chambers, flinching when the music took a violent turn. The master did not play this kind of music often, but when he did no one would go near. He could make you weep of sadness, or laugh with joy, but this music seemed to light you on fire. It was agony to bear the emotions he created with such genius.

She knocked on the door loudly, hoping to be heard over the piano downstairs. "Mademoiselle?" She asked, hearing no response. Slowly she opened the door, finding it difficult to see at first. When she saw the room was empty, Suzanne became fearful. Would the girl have run off? Erik was in the midst of very passionate playing, and though she would hate to disturb him, his temper would be greater if she did not tell him of Christine's disappearance.

Suzanne had searched the entire manor, save the music room, and Christine was nowhere to be found. With great hesitance, she approached the room where Erik played. Her heartbeat increased as she gripped the handle. _How furious would he be?_ She wondered, trying to push aside her cowardice. She hesitated once more before throwing the door open, only to find the most disturbing sight.

Erik immediately stopped playing, and turned to see his servant Suzanne staring intently at Christine. The young maiden lay in the middle of the floor, her hair a wild halo. She was quaking with fear, and Suzanne could see her breathing hysterically from the spasms of her back. She flew to her side, only to hear the master growl. "I did not give you permission to enter, Suzanne." His voice was dangerous, but she would not leave Christine to suffer.

"I apologize, my lord. I shall take my leave." She reached down and began to help the girl to her feet. "Shh, it's alright, my dear. You're alright, there we go." The woman cooed as Christine managed to stand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erik snarled, having moved to be only a few feet before her. Suzanne turned to him and replied calmly.

"I am helping Christine to the kitchen, she needs to eat." He would have none of it though, and pulled Christine from his servant roughly. "Monsieur, please. I believe you are hurting her." The young woman remained silent though, as if she had forgotten how to speak.

"I will decide when she eats and leaves my presence. Do not meddle, I will not thank you for it." Christine tried to push away from him, but her movements were weak. Never had she been assaulted with such music, and her head was pounding loudly. Her whole body burned, and her limbs felt heavy and lifeless. Her appetite had disappeared with the first few notes he played, but she would do anything to escape his wrath.

"Please." She whispered, more to Suzanne than Erik. The plump woman looked to her master, hoping he would allow her to have a meal. Even his eyes softened at how shaky her voice was.

Christine watched gratefully as Erik waved is hand for them to leave, glad Suzanne was there to help her reach the kitchens. "Are you alright?" The woman asked seriously, not liking how pale she looked.

"I'll be fine." Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper, and Suzanne found herself quickening their pace. Hopefully food would calm her nerves, and her mind.

After Christine had eaten, Suzanne insisted on helping her dress, seeing as she still wore the same chemise she arrived in. No one had helped her undress since she was a young child, and Christine felt as if everything she knew had been turned upside down. As Suzanne undid the laces, she saw the girl grow very stiff. "What is the matter mademoiselle?" She asked, but Christine only shook her head. She slipped the thin material from her body and immediately heard the woman's gasp.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say as she stared at Christine's back. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand on the flesh. Never had she seen such scars, and a tear rolled down her cheek at the sight. They were marks of a whip, and Suzanne could not even imagine the pain this girl had suffered. "I-I I am _so_ sorry for the pain you have endured. Is there any-"

"Do not pity me, Suzanne. And do not treat me differently because of my past." Her voice was surprisingly calm, which was a huge shock. "There is one thing I must ask of you though." Suzanne quickly agreed. "Don't share this with anyone. Not family, and especially not your master. Please do this for me, Suzanne."

"Of course Chri-mademoiselle." Christine laughed slightly at this, and it was truly a beautiful sound.

"Please use my name. And... Thank you for understanding." Suzanne smiled as she helped the girl into a tub of hot water, which Christine immediately sank into. This was certainly something she could get used to, but it could never be. One way or another, she would escape the insane man who resided here. Of that she was sure.

While the woman bathed, Suzanne fished through the wardrobe in the spare room she had been given. She selected a gentle blue dress that she was sure Christine would look marvelous in. The dress would show a few scars, but as long as she kept her hair down, there was nothing to worry about.

After Christine was done bathing, she dried her hair before walking into the bedroom. Suzanne helped her into the gown, still in awe at the girls beauty. When she had arrived, there had been dirt in her chemise and on her face, masking her perfection. Now she looked radiant with her creamy skin, full curls, and warm chestnut eyes. "Thank you Suzanne. All you have done means a great deal to me." Suzanne smiled and continued pinning her hair until she was satisfied.

"It was my pleasure Christine. Would you perhaps like to stroll the garden? The flowers here are spectacular, particularly the roses." She smiled at the thought of fresh air, and possibly an escape route.

"That sounds wonderful. Would you accompany me?" Suzanne nodded, not wanting to tell her she had been told not to leave her alone. Without thinking, her eyes slowly went to the girl's back, making Christine shift uncomfortably on the bed. No one would ever understand, she realized. As soon as they exited her chambers, they ran straight into Erik

Christine looked so beautiful, he swore his heart skipped a beat. All his thoughts seemed to vanish as he slowly looked her up and down. When his eyes found her lips, he forced himself to look away. Erik was saddened by the look of horror in her brown eyes. This morning he had gone way too far, scaring the girl out of her wits. "Suzanne, you may go." He said softly, not wanting to cause any more fear.

"My lord, Christine and I were off to the gardens." Erik sighed and repeated himself.

"I will escort mademoiselle Daae, once again, you are free to leave." He was losing patience, and was relieved when she took her leave. "Christine." He whispered, hating the way she looked at him, and hating the fact he deserved it. "Walk with me." When he offered his arm though, she did not move. Erik groaned and took her arm himself, knowing how many problems he had caused. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Truce

**At Last! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, but I have been struggling with the plot. I have it back under control for at least another chapter though, so no worries! Once again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.**

**-Ravenous Night**

******Truce**

As soon as Suzanne left, Erik pulled Christine farther into the shadows. She pulled free of his arm in one swift movement, facing him head on. "What are you-"

"What will it take?" He demanded, staring at her intensely. Anger no longer clouded his judgment, and he figured it would be wise to try another approach. "What will it take for you to sing for me?" He specified after seeing the look of confusion on her face.

Christine looked away from him, lost in thought. Conflict clouded her eyes for a moment before she met his gaze once more. "My freedom." Erik growled the second the word escaped her lips. Her eyes became hard at his protest. "That is my condition."

"You ask for something I can't give you." He groaned.

"You mean won't." Christine snapped angrily.

"No, Christine." She shivered as he spoke her name again. How could a simple name sound so beautiful on his lips? "I will go mad without your voice." She wanted to tell him that he already was. To remind him that his actions so far were not those of a sane person, but she resisted.

"You seem to have managed just fine before. How can you go mad without something you have never had? Answer me that, monsieur." Erik's eyes narrowed at the formal title, but he ignored it... For now.

"I have waited for your voice for a very long time. So long, I had given up the hope of ever finding you. Now that I know you exist I cannot let you go. I just...can't." He sighed, smoothing his black hair. Slowly Christine approached him, calming at the sound of broken desperation in his voice. For it was the voice of a very lonely man.

"I can't stay here. I do not belong to you, and I am not just a voice. You might mean well, but I escaped my previous home for a chance at a new life." Erik looked at her hopefully, wanting to express that this could be a fresh start. She shook her head though, causing his eyes to darken once more. "Would you really lock me away in another prison? Sure, it is beautiful, but a gilded cage still has bars. Please, see _my_ reason." Nothing she said seemed to have a swaying impact. _It was worth a shot_, she thought to herself. As he turned to walk away, she groaned and continued. "However, would you consider a compromise?"

Erik was dumbfounded. Would they ever agree on something? There was only one way to find out. "I'm listening." He said without emotion, hoping this wasn't a huge mistake.

"I am my father's only child. Therefore I will inherit almost everything he owns once I am eighteen." Erik waited for her to continue. "I come of age in a month. For my freedom, I will pay you half of that inheritance once I can claim it."

"No deal. How do I know you will keep your word." A plan was beginning to form in his mind, and he almost smiled with satisfaction.

Christine flinched as he questioned the very thing she was hoping not to discuss. How would she get that portion of money to him, and how did she know he wouldn't break his word once he had his half. "You will just have to trust me." His eyes seemed to glow brighter at this, and she grew tense.

"I will not rely on your word, but I have come up with a solution to this." Christine became very cautious, feeling intimidated once again.

"What's that?" She tried to keep her voice strong, but it quivered near the end, revealing her fear.

"You will remain here until your eighteenth birthday. Then, and only then will I release you." Erik smiled, as if daring her to argue. He would have his way, in the end. He always had his way.

"That's hardly fair!" She frowned, watching him lean casually on a nearby door frame, an eyebrow cocked dramatically.

"And pray tell, what is so unfair?"

"You won't trust my word, yet you expect me trust yours! How do I know you will keep _your _word?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"You don't." Erik said, walking over to where she stood, and placing both arms on either side of her head. "You can take the risk and trust me, or you can remain here forever." Christine's eyes never faltered as she stared back at him.

"Is that the extent of your deal, or is there anything else I should be aware of." She asked with annoyance, tearing her eyes away from his angrily. He grabbed her chin at this, forcing her to look at him as he spoke.

"Yes, there are two more things you should know before you decide. First of all, while you are here you will do what I ask. I will not ask for much, but I do not wish to hear your complaints every time I ask you to sing." Erik then leaned very close, placing his lips mere inches from her ear. "Secondly, let me make myself _very_ clear. If you leave or do anything to break your word, I will have no problem breaking mine." As he stepped back, he could see his warning had gotten through as intended. Now all that was left was for her to decide.

Earlier, Christine had wanted to use this time to find an escape, and in a way she had. But a month seemed like an awfully long time to be at the mercy of such a man. The same thought echoed in her mind though. What other choice did she have? It was leave after a month, or stay as a prisoner forever, which seemed far grimmer than the former. She shut her eyes and bent her head in submission as she sealed her fate. "You have my word."

Joy was all Erik felt for a moment. Pure joy that made his heart beat rapidly with hope. Then he saw the fear that still shone on her face. Slowly, he stepped back, allowing her a few feet of room. "Shh, Christine." He cooed, as he took her hand. Chocolate brown eyes met his, and for a moment no one said anything. But all too soon, the moment was over and they broke from their trance. "Come, We will make music the world will envy." A gasp was all that escaped Christine's lips as Erik pulled her down the hall.

"Again!" Erik shouted, his eyes afire with some unknown emotion as his hands came down on the keys once more. Christine groaned as the song began again., very aware of how much her throat was beginning to hurt. They had been working for hours, stopping only so she could eat what little would stay down. The meat stew she had eaten the previous night had done wonders for her health, but she still needed to eat frequently to keep her strength up.

Christine only had time to sing the first three words before Erik's playing halted. "Your voice is weak. Must we go through the voice exercises again!" He growled, pivoting on the piano bench to face her. "I know you can sing this." She sighed, clearly frustrated.

"You might be right, but if you keep this up, I won't _have _a voice to sing with!" She said with a clipped tone.

"You just aren't trying hard enough!"

"Maybe I would try harder if you weren't so impatient!" They were both on edge from the lesson, the argument growing louder with every word.

Erik sighed, stretching his fingers methodically and cooling his temper. "Fine. We'll run through the whole thing once more, then we'll take a break." Christine seemed to calm down at this as well, and she took a deep breath. "This time, _feel _the piece. Become the music." At her nod he began to play, getting lost in the music himself.

Christine opened her mouth, and for the first time truly felt the music. She shut her eyes, abandoning the sense of sight and embracing her voice. The crescendo came and some barrier in her broke, the sound flowing from her mouth with a new boldness. Her very soul seemed to be on fire as the high note seemed to take flight, and a tear slid down her cheek as the song reached it's end. Still, she dared not open her eyes, feeling only her ragged breath slow it's pace.

She did not flinch as a cold finger traced her cheek. Opening her eyes, Christine saw Erik staring at her intently, her stray tear glistening on his finger. His amber eyes were vividly bright and they had lost their hard glare. Even his stark white mask could not mar the happiness in his expression. "You truly are an angel." This was not what she had expected him to say, and suddenly she was very aware of just _how _intense his gaze was.

"I am no angel, Erik." His eyes grew brighter still as she said his name, but his stare softened.

"In time you will believe me..." Erik said matter of factly. A small smile formed on his lips, causing his face to glow. He looked five years younger when he smiled, and it made him less intimidating. As soon as he noticed though, the smile vanished and his eyes became colder. "Join me for dinner." Christine was baffled. It was not exactly a question or a demand, yet it was difficult to refuse. Than again, did she really have a reason to refuse? Her mind screamed yes, trying to remind her of all the fear she felt, but for once, she ignored it.

"Yes... I would like that." He gave her a stiff nod, and turned to walk away. He held the door to the music room open as she left, then retreated down one of the halls. By the pace of his stride, she assumed she was not meant to follow. _What a strange man! _She thought, taking to the stairs. _Oh well, I might as well use this time to find out exactly where I am._ Hopefully someone would be willing to help her.

As Christine wandered through the manor, she began to notice the many paintings and tapestries. Some had enchanting landscapes that seemed to come from fairy-tales, but soon she began to notice something else. Many of the paintings held a girl; a beautiful girl. The same expression adorned her face in every frame. Through her straight obsidian hair, you could clearly see the rebellious look of a strong willed child. Her striking green eyes were brave and arrogant, but they did not mar her beauty. Christine found herself speeding up her pace, looking for any more clues to the mysterious woman. Her eyes flew back and forth, taking in everything from the lift of her mouth to the small splash of freckles across her cheek. "What are you doing?"

Christine gave a startled yelp as she nearly ran into the child. A little boy looked up at her with curiosity as he studied her actions. "You gave me a fright!" She gasped, clutching a hand to her heart. The child continued, not waiting for a reply.

"You were looking at the pictures of _her_, weren't you?" He asked, his honey brown hair untidy and wild. Again he assumed to know the answer. "Mother says not to look at them. No one talks about her, not even the master."

"Why? Who is she?" Christine asked suddenly intrigued. So the boy knew about the paintings. Unfortunately, he showed no sign of answering. She couldn't blame him, he looked about seven and was very distracted.

"My name is Thomas. You're Christine aren't you? Why are you here? What does the master want with you?" As much as she wanted to be polite, Christine just wanted to know about the paintings. There would be time for such questions later.

"Thomas, do you know anything about the girl? The one no one speaks of?" He smiled and shook his head, his thoughts elsewhere.

"It's a secret." Christine groaned inwardly. She would get nowhere with him. It seemed like his mother knew something though, and that might be a good place to start.

"Where is your mother?" Thomas looked up and pointed down the hall. "Would you take me to her?" The child nodded again and stuck out his hand.

"Follow me."

Michael dismounted his horse ungracefully and rubbed his eyes. He was tired from the long ride, and thoughts of Meg kept his head spinning. Erik would kill him for revealing information on Christine, so he would wait until his master was in a very good mood to tell him. As he walked into the manor he saw the most peculiar sight. A young servant by the name of Thomas was leading a very confused Christine down the hall, and Michael chuckled quietly at the frustrated look on the boy's face. "Thomas, what on earth are you doing?"

The boy's face lit up with a grin that revealed two missing teeth, and he left Christine to greet Michael. "Christine wanted to see mama." He said, never breaking the smile. Michael raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Thomas.

"And why did mademoiselle Daae want to see your mother?" He asked, sensing something was afoot. Christine was about to change the topic, but the young child answered too quickly.

"She was wondering about the girl. The one in the paintings." Michael saw Christine blush furiously and he shook his head.

"What you are doing is very dangerous, mademoiselle. Do not worry about the girl, she is not your concern." Even though Michael was around her age, at the moment he seemed like a lecturing parent. Still, she had a few questions.

"But who is she, and-"

"We will speak no more of this. Do not bring this matter up again, and I warn you never to speak to the master about it. Digging up the past will get you nowhere." Christine did not like his cryptic answer, but decided the girl could wait.

"What about the mask." She said suddenly. "Why does he wear that mask." A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he looked around frantically, glad no one was around.

"Thomas, you may go." The boy gave a quick nod, then left without a word. He leaned forward to whisper in Christine's ear. "_Never_ mention the mask." He hissed. "Try to touch or remove it, and you will find yourself in very real danger. I tell you this so you do not make a grave mistake.

Christine stood completely still, staring off into space wide eyed as Michael walked away. So Erik had secrets, and a lot of them. She would not pry anymore though, he had given her privacy and she would give him the same. After a few seconds of contemplation, she walked in the direction she thought would take her to her room.

Finally, she had managed to locate the right room. As Christine opened the door, she found Suzanne waiting for her patiently. "Oh, Suzanne! How long have you been waiting?" The woman smiled and stood up, smoothing her skirts.

"Not long. I hear you are joining the master for dinner this evening?" Christine nodded, wondering why she was here. "As I thought. I am here to help you change." She looked down at her clothes, wondering if something was wrong with them.

"Can I not wear this?" Suzanne laughed at the girl's confusion, before taking her hand and patting it lightly. She obviously was not knowledgeable on these matters.

"Your clothes are fine! Just not for dinner." Christine still looked a bit confused, wondering why she had to change if her clothes were perfectly fine. Suzanne knew she would understand in time. "Come, I have the perfect dress." Christine gasped as she pulled out a beautiful dark pink dress with white lace and a green sash.

Christine was speechless. She seemed almost afraid to touch it, as if this were all a dream and she might wake up at any moment. As Suzanne began to unlace her dress, she tried to ease the tension with conversation. "You have a beautiful voice, Christine." She was suddenly glad Suzanne could not see her face, for it turned bright red at the complement.

"You heard me?" She asked quietly, feeling very self conscious at the thought.

"My dear, I'm not sure if a single person didn't hear! And if they had, well I pity them for missing out on hearing such talent." Her face was turning a darker shade of crimson with every word. It had been many years since Christine had been spoken to so kindly, and it was hard to believe.

"I-I...Thank you." She said as Suzanne began to help Christine put on the new gown. They were quiet after that, the only sound being the tightening of laces and smoothing of fabric. She turned Christine around as she finished.

"There, you look beautiful." She smiled at her words, but at the moment was thinking of other things.

"The dress is too low." Christine said anxiously, not wanting any of her scars exposed. She couldn't help but think when she was a servant, she never had to worry about her back. Her clothes were never revealing.

"I have that covered." Suzanne said said quickly, holding out a green shawl for her. She took it gladly and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What if he asks me to take it off?"

"Just say you're cold. Are you ready?" Christine nodded, taking a deep breath. She opened the door and walked down the hall, trying to remain calm.

Suzanne watched as she quickly walked back. "Where is the dining room?" She asked, biting her lip in embarrassment. Suzanne laughed and led Christine in the right direction, noticing that she was shaking.

"Relax, nothing will go wrong."

**Please review, and thank you to PhantomFan01 for all your helpful support! :)**


	8. One Step Forward

**One Step Forward**

Christine gave Suzanne a last fleeting glance before opening the large door to the dining room. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she stepped into the large low lit room. As she raised her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the room. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and Christine found herself staring at the stain glass windows that depicted beautiful red roses. She spun slowly and tried to admire every detail, succeeding only in making herself dizzy.

Erik watched from the shadows, not willing to stop his protégé quite yet. He smiled softly as he watched her walk around the room with an admiration he had seen only once before. This thought darkened his mood, and he grew angry at himself. _No! Now is not the time for sorrow! _Shaking his head of unwanted thoughts, he brought his attention back to Christine. She looked stunning and he cursed every god he could think of for making her so damn beautiful. Her wild mane of chestnut curls was pinned up, allowing only a few tendrils to rest contently on her cheek and neck. The pink dress she wore hugged her curves and accented her pale flesh, and he had no doubt Suzanne had chosen this particular outfit. He was relieved to see the green shawl wrapped around her shoulders. He was having trouble controlling his desire as it was without more of her creamy skin showing. How was he to survive the month, let alone the night? Erik was thankfully dragged from his fantasies when she tripped over an area rug, and he was immediately at her side.

Christine yelped in surprise when he materialized beside her. "Don't do that!" She gasped, trying to compose herself after the initial fright. Erik couldn't help but smile as he led her to her seat. She blushed slightly when he played the role of a complete gentleman, even pushing in her chair when she sat down. As he sat down as well, Christine was once more faced with how handsome he was. The mask did mar his beauty though, and one of her hands itched to remove it and be done with the matter. She refused to let herself do that though. The scars on her back served as a reminder to let him have his privacy.

"Christine." She looked up into his golden eyes and once again found herself unable to look away. "I have known you for a few days now, yet I know nothing about you."

"And I you." Erik realized she was more in the dark than he was, but he did not want her to know anything about him. He could not trust her with his past, his enemies, or god forbid, his face. No she would be happier if she was kept ignorant on such matters.

"I am very curious about your story. Mainly, where did you learn to sing so beautifully?" Christine thought long and hard, but decided that she could answer him this. For it was a happy memory. She was momentarily distracted when a few servants came out to serve them dinner. Erik looked very annoyed at their timing, but waited almost patiently until they had left and she had eaten a fair amount.

"My father taught me to sing when I was a little girl. He loved music very much, and it was always welcome at the chateau. He would grant weary travelers a night to rest for song and merriment, or any kind of music. It was a wonderful time. One that could never last." She sighed, reveling in her merories.

"Ah. I take it this is when Isabel entered the picture?" Christine nodded, and he could see the pain in her brown eyes. Obviously there was some bad blood between the two of them, and he knew why. She was a very manipulative woman that had almost every man drooling at her feet. Still he smirked at the fact Christine's beauty far outweighed her own. No doubt she had seen the young brunette as competition, and to be Isabel's enemy was dangerous indeed. "How old were you when your father remarried?"

"I was nine, if you must know. She was a horrible woman, and from the day she stepped foot in my home, all the music and joy left." Her eyes went distant for a moment before she shuddered. Erik still wanted to know more, but he knew he should tread cautiously, this being only the second civil conversation they had had so far. "What about you? You must have an interesting tale."

"No. I will not discuss my past." He said bitterly. This infuriated Christine. He asked her of her childhood, yet refused to tell her anything about his own. He sighed when his eyes met her cold glare. This had been a mistake and he should have never thought this would work. "I know you're angry Christine, but trust me. My past is not pretty, and you do not wish to hear about it." She gave a very unladylike snort at this.

"Oh, and you think my childhood was all fun and games?" Erik groaned. He would get nowhere with this woman. "Don't assume someone's life is perfect just because they don't share the horrors they've endured." He leaned forward and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What do you want from me Christine?" She stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. He could see her frustration plain in her eyes.

"Nothing, Erik. I do not want or expect anything from you or anyone." Erik watched as she walked from the room. With every movement she made, he felt his chest tighten. Something was troubling her, and had been for a long time. So he began to follow Christine, noticing she did not head towards her room. He hated how sad she looked, but maybe he could fix that.

"Christine!" He called. She heard him but did not slow her pace. _What did he want now? _Erik began to walk faster, closing in the distance between them. "Christine, wait!" She really did not have a choice as she slammed into the wall of his chest. A blush crept to her cheeks at the sudden contact, and she was thankful for the low light in this corridor. He put his hands on either side of her face, gently guiding her eyes to his. "Please, I am sorry I offended you. Let me make it up to you." Never had she heard Erik sound so sincere, and she nodded. She refused his arm, but followed closely.

They had not walked too far before Erik came to a halt. Christine looked curiously at the door, and he motioned for her to turn the handle. She gave a last questioning glance to him before pushing the door open. She was speechless.

Christine entered the library, not truly believing what she was seeing. She looked around at the many books, noticing that most were quite old, but in incredible condition. Someone in this manor cared for the written word, she wondered if it was Erik. She turned around to see Erik had entered the room as well, his eyes bright as they watched her. "Do you like it?" He asked, his gaze never wavering.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "I have never seen so many books in one place! Do you think that I…" She gestured to the shelves and Erik nodded.

"Of course." She smiled once more and began to scan the shelves. "If you wish to find this room in the future, the servants will assist you." He turned to leave, but felt Christine's hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact, but allowed her to turn him.

"You don't have to leave. I mean… You could always stay." She said softly, feeling as though he would not have left if she had not been there. Besides, this had been one of the nicest things someone had done for her. Maybe she and Erik could become friends before the month was over. Erik smiled at her, and though it was small, it lit up his face.

"Very well, I will stay." Truthfully, he was dumbfounded. She wished to spend time in his company? No one really wanted to spend time with him, they only endured it. Yet, Christine had invited him to stay with her. Maybe she was different. Yes, his Christine was different.

Erik sat in one of the armchairs with a book. For once though, he was not interested in it. How could he with Christine lying on the window seat within view. No, he would not read in the presence of an angel, the book could wait.

Christine yawned and continued to read. She was becoming sleepy and the warm fire in the room wasn't helping. She lay her head on the cushion and decided that she could rest for a few minutes. Erik glanced over to see Christine fast asleep, peaceful and relaxed. He longed to watch her sleep, but realized she would be most comfortable in a bed. An image of her in his bed came to mind, and would not go away as he approached the sleeping girl. Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Christine, wake up." She moaned, refusing to get up. "Christine!" He said a little louder, and brought her into a sitting position.

Christine's eyes opened sleepily, but would not stay open. She did not want to wake up, not when she was warm and comfortable here. Shaking her head, she tried to lie down once more. Erik rolled his eyes at this, but not in agitation. He decided to carry her after the third failed attempt to awaken her. Slowly, he lifted Christine, relishing the feel of her in his arms. To his surprise, she nestled into his chest. He began to walk towards her chambers at the slowest pace possible, not wanting to ever let her go.

Erik felt his heartbeat increase as her little hands gripped his shirt. He looked down at the angel in his arms to see her chestnut eyes staring back at him. He thought she would have been furious with him for laying a hand on her, but the look on her face erased that thought. Her eyes were soft and she smiled at him as he ascended the stairs. "Thank you, Erik." Christine whispered as she became unconscious once more.

As he placed her in her bed, she sighed softly. Slowly, he reached out, allowing his fingers to trace the line of her jaw. When they reached her lips, he could not resist tracing them as well, and his hand slightly shaking at the contact. Oh, how he longed to claim them for his own. Erik frowned at himself for this thought. He was slowly falling for her, even though he knew it could never be. _In a month she will be gone, do not forget that! _Still, something in him couldn't help but hope.

Erik tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Images of Christine filled his thoughts, and sleep was the last thing on his mind. After hours of staring at the ceiling, he finally grew restless and left his bed. His intended destination was the window, but his feet would simply not move in that direction. Before he could really process what was happening, he was at Christine's door. Erik stood there for several minutes, wondering if he dared invade her privacy. However, he refused to keep standing there like a simpleton, and at last he opened the door.

Erik took only three steps before he gave a small curse. He should have remembered what a light sleeper she was. After all, that was how they first met. He considered leaving now and being thankful he had not been caught, but something stopped him. He could hear a voice; Christine's voice. He approached her bed cautiously, finding a disturbing sight.

Christine tossed and turned, caught up in what looked like an intense nightmare. Occasionally she moaned and tried to free herself from something invisible. As she struggled he could see the layer of sweat that covered her skin, and Erik wanted nothing more than to save her from this hellish dream. Unfortunately that would lead to multiple uncomfortable questions that he did not wish to answer. What possible explanation did he have for being in her room in the middle of the night? Erik would not leave her to suffer, though. He crouched near her on the floor and began to softly sing.

Erik did not concentrate on what he sang. But as his voice echoed quietly, Christine began to relax. He sighed in relief when her imaginary battle ceased and she was once more sleeping soundly. Still he sang, loving the smile that glowed on her unconscious face. Hours seemed to pass by before Erik finally left her bedside. He was in deep thought by the time he returned to his bed, realizing there was more to Christine than met the eye. Something haunted her, and he was determined to find out what.

Christine woke up as the morning light grew hot on her face. She sighed and stretched, not quite ready to leave the soft warm bed. It had been a long time since she had slept so well, and she could only smile at why. Her horrible nightmare had not returned the previous night, and instead she dreamed of angels. Never had she heard such a beautiful voice, and she wondered if she would hear it again, should she continue to sleep. Unfortunately, Suzanne knocked on the door, wondering if her mistress had risen. "Come in!" Christine called as she finally sat up. The large woman entered, looking well rested and awake. When she saw Christine, she gasped.

"Christine, you are still in your dress!" Suzanne scolded. She hurried over to the young woman who had just realized this as well. "How did you sleep! You must have been so uncomfortable." Christine did not think much of this matter, having slept with much worse than a corset.

"Suzanne, I have had much worse. You needn't be concerned with my comfort." Suzanne turned red as she remembered the scars. Christine sighed heavily, before allowing Suzanne to help dress her. An awkward silence fell over the both of them, and Christine fiddled with her hands, not knowing what to say.

"I trust you slept well?" Christine nodded, glad that a new conversation had been started.

"Yes! I slept wonderfully. I dreamed of an angel!" She said excitedly, quietly beaming. She knew it was very childish to be dreaming of angels, but she really did not care.

"An angel?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, he had the most enchanting voice." Christine said dreamily, losing herself in her thoughts for a moment. "I've never had such a dream before. I just cannot get over how he sang. It sounds silly to say this, but it just seemed so _real._" Suzanne nodded and smiled, not thinking much of this matter.

"That's nice, dear. Would you like to break your fast?" At the sound of Christine's stomach growling, she began to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

Erik woke very late, much to his dismay. When he finally emerged from his chambers, he was anxious to start his lesson with Christine. He assumed she had risen by now, and went to the kitchen to see if she was there. When she wasn't, he grew irritated and began to search the manor.

She wasn't in her chambers, the music room, or the library. Erik was on his way to check the stables, wondering if maybe she enjoyed animals, when Michael rode up. "Good morning, monsieur Desslar." He called as he dismounted. Erik turned to the boy, curious at his sudden arrival.

"What has taken you so long to return?" Michael did not wish to speak of his visits with Meg, but he had to tell him of what he had learned.

"Forgive me, I did not make haste." Erik did not seem satisfied with this answer, but did not pester him. "There is something going on in that chateau, monsieur! There are secrets, I just know it!" He raised an eyebrow as Michael continued. "I am very relieved you decided not to return Mademoiselle Daae to that horrible woman. She would have suffered greatly had she returned." Erik sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing everything was about to get very complicated.

"I know that. I knew it all along that punishment awaited Christine if she returned." Michael frowned at this, not liking the fact that his master would willingly put a young girl in danger. "I didn't know how severe, I still don't. But as I see her now, I fear she has suffered greatly already." From the nightmares she had, he had no doubt she was afraid of something, he just wasn't sure what. Trying to clear his head of such depressing thoughts, he turned back to Michael. "Speaking of Christine, I cannot find her. Have you seen her?" Michael nodded.

"As I was riding in I saw her and Suzanne strolling through the gardens. They should still be there." Erik nodded and walked away quickly. Michael gave a sly grin as they left, not missing the way his eyes lit up when speaking of Christine. He was sure Erik would fall in love with her in no time. The only question was, could she love him in return?

**Please read and review! The more I get, the faster I write new chapters!**


	9. Two Steps Back

**Two Steps Back **

Christine strolled slowly, barely hearing Suzanne's constant chatter. She was consumed with thoughts of the mysterious singing angel. What could possess such a voice? She broke from her thoughts when a chilled wind blew her shoulders, and she pulled her wrap closer in response. The air smelled of the oncoming winter, and Christine breathed in deeply, relishing the clean scent. Despite her warmer clothing, her teeth began to chatter, and she rubbed her shoulders for warmth. "Come inside."

Christine flinched and swiveled around, coming face to face with Erik. "How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me!" She glared at him, and though his face remained perfectly composed, she could see the amusement in his eyes. "And no I will not. Suzanne is showing me the gardens." Erik raised his eyebrow, looking unconvinced as he gestured to the dry wilting remains of what used to be flowers.

"You are freezing."

"I am fine." Christine replied, unwilling to admit she really was cold. How she wished she had listened to Suzanne and worn her cloak. Erik sighed and shook his head, not in the mood to ague.

"You don't look fine to me." She opened her mouth to retort but he held up his hand to stop her. "Please, Christine. Come inside before you become sick." She looked at him with eyes as wide as Suzanne's.

Suzanne had never seen him act like such a gentleman before. Well, almost never...

Erik offered his arm, and smiled triumphantly when she took it. Christine was still in shock of how kindly he had spoken to her, and couldn't help but smile at the pleasant change. Another cold wind came from behind, and she leaned in towards Erik, trying to escape the chill. He immediately grew tense, glancing down at the angel at his side. Her little hands were tangled in her shawl as she leaned heavily against him, her eyes closing at the feel of how warm he was. He slowly lifted his free arm and went to wrap it around her back.

Christine felt his arm brush her shoulders, and she gasped and quickly moved away, hoping he had not felt the raised lines of skin beneath the thin wrap. She wasn't sure what she would do if he looked at her the strange way Suzanne did. A look that made her feel like an outcast; someone who had done wrong. Erik immediately looked down, stepping quickly away from her, looking ashamed and sad. "I am sorry, Christine." Her eyes softened when she saw the way he wrapped his hands together. He thought she reviled his touch, and she quickly tried to find a way to explain. He gave her no chance though. "I will meet you inside." She hurried after him, refusing to let her mistake hurt him any longer.

"Wait!" She called, wishing he would stop his frenzied pace. "Please, stop!" Still he ignored her, and she broke into a sprint. "Erik!" He came to a halt as she grabbed his shoulder. Turning, she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

"What, Christine?" His eyes were cold, and she bit her lip, trying to phrase an answer. "Don't bite your lip." He snapped, and she instantly stopped.

"You have to understand!" She pleaded as he tried to push past her. She put her hands on his chest to stop him from escaping.

"What is there to understand? You've made yourself perfectly clear." He looked away from her, feeling once more unwanted.

"Erik. I did not push you away because of anything that had to do with you." He brought his gaze back to her, seeing the pleading look in her eyes.

"Why then?" He asked suspiciously. Christine looked at the ground, feeling like an idiot.

"I cannot tell you." He pushed away from her roughly, and she did not stop him. Instead, she sank to her knees in the cold dirt, knowing she was to blame. _I have ruined everything,_ she thought mournfully.

By the time Christine returned to the manor, Erik had left. Suzanne said he took Lucifer, and was not expected to return until later that night. This thought only depressed her more. After a quiet lunch in solitude, she made her way to the music room, hoping the melodies would raise her spirits. However, when she sat down on the piano bench, she found herself unable to play a single key. Looking sadly at the ivory instrument, Christine began to sing. It was a song that could not be sung without tears, though she resisted strongly. As the final notes faded, she gasped to regain her breath. "You have a wonderful voice, mademoiselle."

She rose quickly from the piano bench to see Michael watching her from the doorway. "I wish everyone would stop doing that." She groaned in frustration at the fright he had given her. He closed the distance between them quickly.

"You will get used to it. Are you alright? You seem a bit...depressed." Christine nodded, once again settling herself on the piano bench.

"I am not depressed monsieur. Only confused." He nodded and sat down on a nearby stool.

"It's Michael, by the way." He said, holding out his hand. Christine gladly shook it, liking him already.

"Christine." He smiled at the invitation to call her by first name. "Do you know Erik well?" Michael sighed, knowing he should tread lightly on such a topic.

"As much as he will allow me to know him." She looked at him with confusion, not sure exactly what he meant. "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Pardon?" She asked, wondering what he was referring to.

"Come now, Christine. I'm sure you've noticed by now how difficult it is to be around him. The fact he refuses to share any details about himself, yet asks to know everything about you? His unpredictable mood swings? It once took me an hour to figure out what he was talking about because he kept switching languages in his anger!" Christine laughed at this, and Michael took off into many of his tales with Erik. By the time he had finished, she was laughing so hard, tears were streaming from her eyes. She now sat on the floor, unable to breath as she continued to giggle.

It felt good to really laugh after so much seriousness. Christine felt as though a weight had lifted from her shoulders, and she was very grateful to Michael for that. He was laughing quite hard himself, and both were unable to do anything in their current state. Neither of them noticed the figure coming through the door behind them and continued in their merriment.

Erik watched the pair sitting on the floor with a look of question. He had returned mere minutes ago, wanting nothing more than a warm bed, but had become distracted by a sound. He now realized that the noise he had heard, was Christine's laughter. Even this was music to his ears, and he became quite jealous when he realized Michael had caused such joy. Unable to take the sight of her so happy with another, he made his presence known.

"What do you think you are doing.?" Both of them shot to there feet, seeing Erik coming toward them. Christine wiped the joyful tears from her eyes and rubbed her sore cheeks. She faced Erik, a smile on her face. Erik looked at her sternly, and her grin faltered.

"Christine and I were merely-"

"I would appreciate if you did not take the liberty of using her name. You will address her as mademoiselle." Michael looked down at his feet in submission, and Erik turned his gaze to an angry Christine.

"I asked him to call me Christine." She said. "Where have you been? You left so abruptly, I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" He said coldly.

"I would tell you if you stopped interrupting everyone! Erik, you can be as mad at me as you like, but I tried to explain myself!" She shouted. Erik saw Michael in the background and gestured for him to leave.

"Well you didn't do a very good job!" Christine groaned loudly and put her hands on her head.

"Well maybe I could do a better job if I trusted you!"

"And maybe we could establish trust if you didn't have so many damn secrets!" At that moment, Christine wanted nothing more than to hit Erik as hard as she could.

"You hypocrite! How dare you speak to me of hiding things, when you hide your very face! Why am I not allowed privacy if you are allowed yours!" Her lip trembled slightly as she glared at him.

"You are infuriating!" Erik growled.

"And you are exhausting!" Christine screamed back, before storming off. She realized she was acting like a child, but so was Erik. They would get nowhere if they kept acting this way, and their combined secrets weren't helping. Sooner or later, they were going to have to start being honest with each other.

She slammed the door to her room and began to pace the floor. How was she to survive a month in the presence of a man like Erik? How did anyone in this manor manage to stay in his company without slapping him every five minutes? Christine barely noticed when Suzanne entered the room. "My dear, are you alright?"

"How do you live with him?" She asked, sitting on the bed. Suzanne sat next to her and chuckled quietly.

"I'm afraid you have only seen the worst of monsieur Desslar. He is not used to people not obeying him, you must be patient." Christine began to take the pins from her hair, shaking her head slowly.

"How can I be patient with him? I don't know how to act around him! Everything I do seems to make things more complicated, and I just can't keep up with his moods." Suzanne sighed, getting a brush from the nightstand.

As she combed through Christine's locks, she spoke once more. "There is always the option of telling him." Christine turned, eyes full of despair. "I gave my word, I will not tell him. But... You should consider it, Christine. He would be more understanding than most."

"Understanding? So far he has been anything but understanding! I am another musical instrument to him! Waiting to be shelved like the others!" Suzanne grabbed the girls arms and turned her around, hating the look of sadness in her eyes.

"No, Christine! You mustn't think that! You are more than a voice to him, really you are! The master just...has trouble expressing it. Please, give him time and you will see." Christine finally calmed down, and Suzanne went to help her change, still carefully avoiding the morbid skin of her back.

Christine lay down and gave a moan of relief. She would never get used to the wonders of a soft bed. She closed her eyes, but all exhaustion had left her. Quietly she left her room, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Master?" Erik sighed, taking a long sip of his brandy.

"What is it, Suzanne? I'm not in the mood for mindless chatter." He growled. The plump woman hurried before his chair, wringing her hands.

"It's about Christine." Erik instantly sat up straighter, hating how his heart began to race at the thought of her. He should be furious with her for being so disrespectful! So why wasn't he? "It's just that, she is quite upset from your last encounter."

"And?" He replied in a bored tone, finding this bit of information quite obvious.

"She thinks she is nothing more than a musical instrument to you. Please, tell me it's not true." He rubbed his temples, trying to think just how he thought of Christine.

"When I first heard Christine sing, I cared only for her voice. I brought her here for one purpose, and one alone. To sing." Suzanne shook her head, pitying the young girl. "When she came here, I made the mistake of assuming she would do what I said without question." He smoothed his black hair before continuing. "In fact, she reminds me a bit of Jane in that sense... she's very spirited." Suzanne smiled at the thought of Jane, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Erik's eyes softened slightly, a bittersweet feeling overcoming him. "I miss her too."

Christine took a step back from the door, not wishing to hear any more. She blinked her eyes to rid them of the welling tears, and stumbled down the hall. Erik had admitted caring only for her voice, and never had she expected the truth would hurt so much. The other piece of information pained her equally. There was another by the name of Jane. He obviously cared for her very much, and Christine once again felt how alone and unwanted she was. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she slowly made her way to her room, trying to stop her tears.

"Monsieur? Do you truly care nothing for the girl?" Erik turned quickly, knowing he had phrased himself incorrectly.

"Oh course I do! I was wrong about her, Suzanne." He approached her quickly, a strange light in his eyes. "She is the most intriguing woman I have ever met! I wish we had met on different terms, for I abhor being her jailer!" A look of disgust shown on his face.

"Are you in love with her?" She asked, wondering if such emotions could sprout so quickly.

"Love does not exist for monsters like me. She will leave in a month, and that will be the end of it." Suzanne nodded and left her master to his misery.

Meg watched as a strange man entered the chateau. He had long blonde hair tied back and eyes like obsidian. Something about him made her skin crawl and she shuddered slightly. Isabel descended the stairs, and Meg watched the pair of them closely.

"Alexander, how wonderful to see you again." She said, her icy tone warmer than usual. He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering longer than appropriate. Meg rolled her eyes at the exchange happening in the foyer.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." His black eyes shone with wicked desire as she led him to the study. He was well aware of how attractive Isabel was, and it was always enjoyable to be working for such a... generous employer. When she had shut the door, he continued. "It's not like you to call on me like this... What's the occasion?"

"I have a job for you." He raised an eye bow, waiting for her to continue. "There's a servant here who recently escaped. I need her back." Alexander laughed loudly at this.

"You want me to scour the woods and villages for a servant girl? You've got to be kidding me!" She scowled at him when his laughter continued, the expression twisting her features.

"No." Isabel snapped. "I _know_ who has her. He should have known better than to cross me... Are you familiar with the name Erik Desslar?" Alexander shook his head, looking quite bored with the whole situation. "Well, I need you to go to his manor and bring her back."

"Well that is easier said than done. Does he know you want her back?" Isabel nodded. He took this into account. "How much damage are you comfortable with me causing?" Isabel gave a cold grin.

"Do whatever it takes to return her here." He returned the grin.

"I will start planning." Isabel handed him his coat and he left the study. Erik should have known better than to double-cross her.

**Please review :)**


	10. Confrontations, Rain, and Mud?

**Confrontations, Rain, and... Mud?**

**To all my fantastic readers who have stuck with me, I wanted to thank all of you for your support and apologize for how long it has been taking me to update my stories. I am extremely busy at the moment, and unfortunately do not have much time to write... Don't worry! My schedule will clear up March 2nd or 3rd and I will try to make up for all the lost time! Those of you who have also read my new story Buried in The Snow, I have not given up, and I will update it as soon as I figure out how to end the second chapter. Once again, thank you for your patience and all your support! -RN**

Christine tried her best to ignored Erik the next day, unwilling to face him and the tension between them. The few good feelings towards him that had wormed their way into her heart had left her aching and unsure, but what could she do? She knew nothing of the world, and felt more of a child than ever before. So instead of facing her masked captor, she was content to continue this game of hearts, hiding from these frightening new feelings.

Christine ducked behind another corner, holding her breath in fear of detection. This had been the fifth time today she had seen Erik, and she was just about to retreat to the library when a gloved hand gripped her shoulder. Gasping, she turned, finding herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see. "You scared me!" She cried.

"I seem to be doing that a lot." Erik said, running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong." She felt blood rush to her face as she ducked under his arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Erik." Christine said, avoiding his searching eyes as he blocked her way. Taking a deep breath, she gained the confidence to meet his gaze, trying very hard not to glare at him. "Please step aside. I would like to leave." Erik however, showed no sign of moving.

"And I would like you to stay. Why have you been avoiding me?" Slowly he took a step forward, Christine unconsciously moving away at the commanding tone of his voice. She felt the banister against her back and groaned, her escape path blocked. "Well?" He said, unable to speak gently to her. His heart ached every time she rejected his company, and it was putting him in a foul mood. Christine still refused to answer him though, not wanting to face how much it hurt to be around him, knowing she was nothing.

Erik felt anger coursing through his veins as she lowered his eyes. Were he stronger, he would have accepted her rejection with grace, and walked away before he did anything stupid. But he was not strong enough to let her go, and instead, he moved closer still, his eyes flashing with anger. Christine began to panic as her personal space was invaded, raising her hands to stop his progress. "Erik, stop." She said, her voice shaking slightly as his eyes blazed into hers.

He did not see the fear in her eyes, and as he took that last step forward, he did not expect her to fight back."Erik, I mean it." Christine said, the look on his face so foreign to her. Panic stole her breath, and for a moment she could do nothing but shrink away. She was so afraid. Would he punish her the way Isabel had? Her entire back throbbed at the thought of that horrid whip. _Never again, _she thought as she held her ground. Shoving against his chest hard, she fled from his closing arms, tears flowing down her face. "Why would you do such a thing!" Erik watched her, stunned by the wetness that shone on her porcelain cheeks. Shaking her head with terror, she ran down the corridor, adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

Christine clutched her head as she ran, horrible memories dragging her from reality. She was no longer a grown woman, and it was no longer Erik's punishment she awaited. It was Isabel who existed in his place, ready to whip a child for who she would become. Her scars seemed to become once again fresh wounds, burning her back with the exposed nerves. She mumbled wildly to herself, praying to her father to save her from these horrors. To give her a guardian angel who would protect her from her step-mother.

Frowning, Erik took after her, succeeding only in scaring her more. "Christine!" He called out, startled by the choked fear in every breath she took. "Please, Stop!" Christine took no heed though, and Erik quickly closed the distance between them. "Wait!" He said sternly as he grabbed her arms, turning her forcefully towards him. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Her face was slick with tears as she looked up at him with nothing less than pure horror. She no longer struggled against him, but shook violently in his arms as she sank to her knees on the ground. Her breathing was so ragged he doubted there was any oxygen getting to her lungs. Guilt was a cold dagger to his heart as he released her arms. Sinking to his knees with her, he wanted nothing more than to embrace this angel, though he did not dare. Her eyes were wild as she tried to force something from her quivering lips.

"P-p-please." Christine cried out, the tears never-ending. "P-please don't h-h-hur-rt m-me." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. Erik found himself backing away from her, unable to process what was before him. This was not the strong willed woman, unafraid to stand up to his wrath. This was not she with the voice angels would envy. That woman had been reduced to a frightened child in a matter of seconds, and he cringed at her broken sobs. No, he could not handle this. _  
_

Erik stumbled to his feet, his natural grace flawed and unstable. Using the walls as his only support, he managed to make it down the corridor. He had hoped distancing himself from her would relieve him of this painful guilt, but with every step, her agonizing sobs grew louder in his ears. Holding his hands to his head, he took another step, the echoes never ceasing. Finally, he could stand it no more. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. That single glance; that one glimpse of her trembling form, and he could no longer leave her. She needed someone, even if that someone was him.

Christine raised her eyes slightly from her hands, only to find her masked captor walking toward her. "N-No. I-I-I'm s-sorry, just d-don't hur-rt m-me ag-gai-" Her sentence ended there as he knelt in front of her, the "n" refusing to leave her throat. He gingerly held out his hand, intending to brush the tear-soaked hair from her face. He stopped though as she flinched, sighing heavily.

"Shh, Christine. I will not hurt you." Her frightened child-like eyes gazed up at him with only confusion, and he allowed his hand to brush over her forehead. "I have _never _hurt you. See?" He whispered softly, relieved her breathing was becoming more even. Handing her his handkerchief, he continued to smooth her hair away from her eyes. Christine hesitantly took the cloth, for a moment unsure about what to do about such a gesture.

"Erik?" She asked, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, Christine. It's me. I'm here" He softly spoke, very disturbed about what had happened between the two of them.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, trying to mop up the tears which had not yet ceased. Erik shushed her quietly, remaining with her for a long time.

Finally, he shifted, standing up slowly. He offered his hand, grateful she did not flinch. "Would you care to take a walk with me?" Christine looked up at him with mild fear, still uneasy. "Please." He said. "I think we are both in need of some fresh air." Nodding slowly, she allowed him to help her to her feet, a deafening silence spreading between them.

Erik opened the door to the gardens, and they both sighed heavily as the cool autumn air greeted them. The clouds overhead had not yet parted, and Christine was grateful for the contrast. In the gray light, the reds and yellows shone that much brighter, illuminating the old manor with their vivid spectrum. They walked along the small dirt path, gazing at bed after bed of dead flowers. Christine breathed deeply the fresh air, trying to get a hold on her unbalanced emotions. She had to constantly remind herself that she was gone, that Isabel could not find her, but safety was something she had not experienced in a very long time. Yet, as she looked up at Erik now, she could not help but smile at the kindness he had just shown her, at the fact he had come back. No one had ever come back for her...

By the time they had reached the end of the gardens, neither of them had said even one word to each other. They had simply walked together, seemingly content with the endless quiet. Yet, it was not an awkward silence, for they had nothing to say to each other. No words would heal the pain of their games. At least none either of them dared to say... They were both aching from their bruised hearts, like two school children without the vocabulary to express those new and confusing feelings. There was a strange chemistry between them, one whose promises of love fell on deaf ears. Christine had hoped they were making progress, and maybe they had, but it seemed with every day, they were slipping farther and farther into the ruins of despair. She looked up at him, simply hoping for this moment of peace between them to continue.

Erik met her gaze when at last they met the road, sighing heavily at the despair in her eyes. "Christine-" He closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to get the words out. "Christine, I'm _so _sorry. I would _never _want to hurt you." She bit her lip softly, hoping for him to say the words she never had the courage to. "Please, do you think we could start again?" Nervously, he opened his eyes, finding instead of anger and fear, a gentle smile on her face.

Christine's smile only grew at how much sincerity she found in his eyes. The entire time she had spent here, he had never shown her emotion on this level before. Sighing happily, she nodded up at him. "I would like that very much. Thank you..." Both of them turned as a clap of thunder sounded, warning them of an oncoming storm. "We should probably get back." She said, Erik nodding in agreement.

As they started to make their way back to the manor, the clouds above opened up, the rain coming hard and fast. They both began to run, shielding their eyes from the storm. Christine yelped in surprise as she slipped in the fresh mud, grabbing Erik's jacket as she tumbled to the ground. Landing very unceremoniously on their behinds, both sat in the downpour, staring at each other. Erik looked mortified, completely soaked in both rain and mud. Christine quickly covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of her fearsome captor drenched head to toe in muck. She couldn't help but compare him to a wet cat, death glares and all as he scowled angrily. "Oh, calm down, Erik! It's nothing more than a little mud." She said, flicking some of the murky water at him to prove its harmlessness. Erik scowled again, murmuring something illegible as he tried to stand up. Christine however, refused to let him ruin the progress they were making. Hardly knowing what she was doing, she dipped her fingers into the mud, a large glob settling in her hand. A devious smile spread across her face as she hurled the ball of muck straight at his retreating back, a loud smack sounding over the rain.

Erik's eyes went wide as he reached behind him, feeling his soiled jacket in utter disbelief. Her laugh could be heard from behind him and somehow his anger seemed nonexistent at the sound. It was as if his frustration seemed to evaporate with the absurdity of the situation, and he couldn't help but smile at her bravery. A small snicker left his lips as he turned around and scooped up as much mud as he could hold. "Oh, you're going to pay for that." Christine screamed and tried to stand up, the folds of her dress now soaked with mud and unbearably heavy. swaying on two feet, she attempted to run, her skirts refusing to let her move faster than a slow walk. She looked behind her, seeing Erik moving quickly towards her.

"Stop!" She cried, laughing as she wobbled and slipped through the thick sludge. She had not expected the situation to go this way, yet she felt nothing but joy for their childish game. A loud gasp left her lips as he unloaded both arms of mud all over her back. Swiveling around, she threw handful after handful at Erik as he shielded his eyes from the onslaught.

Erik watched her every step as she moved forward, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As her foot came a little too far forward, he found his chance. Kicking it aside, he knocked her off her feet, leaving a very startled Christine on her back in the mud. She shrieked as he straddled her, quickly grabbed her arms and restraining them above her head. She twisted and struggled, laughing as she tried to throw him off. Switching his grasp, he held her wrists with one hand as he reached for more mud with the other. "Do you surrender?" He asked, raising an eyebrow menacingly.

Christine clenched her eyes shut as she felt a few drops of mud land on her face, trying desperately to stop smiling in order to protect her mouth. "Okay, Erik! You win! I surrender!" She quickly opened her eyes as he hesitated a moment, hoping she could dissuade him from smearing her face with muck. Her intentions though, were completely forgotten the moment she laid eyes on him. She couldn't help but gawk as she witnessed the most amazing thing; Erik was smiling. _Truly _smiling.

Erik stared down at Christine, unable to wipe what was probably an idiotic smile off of his face. His heart nearly burst as a beautiful smile stretched across her face in return, and he felt the smallest laugh breaking through the confines of his soul. He frowned for a moment at the unfamiliar noise, as if he was not sure it even existed. It was the smallest of sounds, nervous and unsure after all these years of solitude. His laugh was both genuine and scared, and her smile only grew wider in response. Seeing the warm expression on her face only made him laugh more, freeing emotions he was so sure had died out long ago.

Christine watched with joy as he continued to laugh, his head bent and shoulders shaking. Slight worry crept across her face though as he refused to make eye contact. Without warning she reached out and lifted his chin, finding with horror he was sobbing. He immediately tried to move away from her, but for once, she refused to let him leave. "Erik." She spoke softly, gently trying to turn his face back to her. When he refused, she placed her hands on either side on his head, forcing him to hold her gaze. "Erik." Christine said with more command. As he looked into her eyes, she saw the hope of a child. The walls he had built so strongly seemed to come crashing down, and in his vulnerability, Christine saw him for the first time. She sighed as she stared with silent awe into the eyes of a man. Not a monster, nor a captor, but a _man_. Embracing him as if they had known each other for years, she whispered into his ear with a quiet confidence she didn't know she possessed. "I think we've run enough, don't you?"

**Please review! I love to hear what you think!**


End file.
